Lucius Malfoy Potions Professor
by annesbach
Summary: Harry was done with the wizarding world after the war, he moved to California with Ginny and was prepared to settle down. What happens when Ginny leaves him though? Harry and little James move back to the wizarding world when Harry is offered a job at Hogwarts. They failed to mention that Lucius Malfoy was the new potions professor. HarryxLucius.
1. Moving to Hogwarts

**AN: There is a slight AU in this story and that is that Lucius Malfoy is not Draco's father, he's his uncle. So, in this story Lucius Malfoy is thirty five while Harry is twenty three. I was easier to write him being in his thirties rather then almost fifty. So, this means Lucius's 'brother' would have been Draco's father but we're saying he's dead and Lucius raised him in his stead. So Lucius is Draco's father figure. This doesn't really change much in the events of the books**

Harry had never really planned on coming back to teach at Hogwarts, it had just sort of _happened._

One ago Harry had been living happily with Ginny far away from England. As far away from anything that reminded of Voldemort as he could get. They had been living in America, content to visit the burrow on holidays and meet up with Hermione and Ron for the occasional dinner.

Ginny had been happy with the change at first, living in Muggle London had been hard on her as well, too much destruction and sadness to start a family, so Harry's suggestion of moving to California had been great at the time.

Harry worked a nine to five office job while Ginny stayed home. Harry didn't really need to work, he was set for life with his vault at Gringotts but he liked working, it took his mind off of everything that had happened. It let him do menial tasks that kept his mind from wondering.

Ginny loved staying at home, getting to do anything she wanted all day, and eventually she found herself pregnant and was even more glad that she could stay home and take care of their child.

Everyday Harry would come home to a delighted Ginny who's stomach expanded more and more, and in the summer of 1999 Ginny gave berth to James, the happiest baby Harry had ever met.

In 2001 Ginny got pregnant again, this time with a girl.

Harry had been overjoyed, of course at the prospect of another child, but Ginny miscarried and grew depressed.

Eventually the two had to divorce and Ginny moved back to the burrow to be with her Molly and Arthur, leaving Harry and James alone.

* * *

2003

"Daddy, do we _have_ to move?" James asked with his arms crossed and the best scowl that a four year old could muster on his face as Harry moved around him, packing the toddlers many toys into moving boxes.

"Sorry James but we do. You'll love it in London, I know it. You can use your magic all the time." Harry promised and held out his finger to do a pinkie swear with James. James wouldn't trust you if you didn't do it.

"I can do magic like outside?" James asked, forgetting about how mad he had been about moving.

"You can do magic anywhere you want." Harry said and picked up the last suitcase full of James' baby stuff. Harry hadn't told James the whole truth yet, they were going to London and would stay there for a weeks or so. They would see Hermione and Ron, Molly and Arthur, maybe even Ginny would have lunch with him. After that they would be going to Hogwarts so Harry could begin his new job as the DADA professor. Snape had specifically asked if Harry would take the job after their previous instructor had to leave.

Harry had vowed never to go back to the wizarding world but he found that he missed it. That and he needed to get out of he and Ginny's old house. It had too many memories in it.

"Come on James, let's get this in the car then get to the airport." Harry said and reached out his hand for James to take. James gripped it tightly and they walked down the stairs together.

All of their belonging were either sold or coming with them. They had kept only the bare minimum and stuff Harry couldn't part with. James had two suitcases and a carry on while Harry only had one with his carry on. Both boys would get new clothes when they got to England.

James swore that he wasn't going to get on the plane when they got to the airport but in the end he did and sat right next to Harry on the whole plane ride.

Harry knew they could have just apparated, but he wanted to hold on to that last bit of normalcy before they were thrown back into a world that to Harry didn't even seem to make sense anymore.

James fell asleep on the plane and when he woke Harry was carrying him off the plane, both of their carryons in his hand. James had to carry his carryon and one of his suitcases while Harry carried the rest, Harry hailed a cab that took them to the leaky cauldron, where they could get some lunch and then walk to Hermione and Ron's apartment.

* * *

"Aunt Mione!" James practically screamed when she saw Hermione, now sporting short hair but she still looked like the bushy haired girl that Harry met on the train. He gave her a small smile which she returned before turning her attention back to James and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She cooed and picked him up as Ron came out of the bedroom with a grin on his face. He gave Harry a death grip hug and a clap on the back.

"Haven't seen you recently mate." Ron said with a raised eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

"Sorry, it's been kind of crazy since Ginny left." Harry admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

Hermione interjected, not wanting the two to start on that topic, she knew it was still hard for Harry to talk about it. "So, are you staying for good or is this just a short visit?" Hermione asked, though Harry had never been to visit them.

"This is for good. Next week we'll be moving on to Hogwarts and I'll start teaching." Harry said as he sat down the bags he was holding, he would stay with Hermione and Ron for the next week.

"That's great Harry, I'm glad you decided to come back to the wizarding world." Hermione said with a smile and passed James to Ron.

Ron crinkled his nose at the thought of Hogwarts, "so you'll be working for the dungeon bat?" Ron asked with a small scowl on his face. Snape had definitely made up for everything that he'd done to them as students but all three of them still couldn't shake the slight resentment they still held for him.

"I suppose, yeah, he's seems to be a lot nicer though. The letter he sent me was oddly pleasant." Harry said with a chuckle.

"You'll also be working along side Lucius Malfoy" Hermione added and when Harry gave her a puzzled look she continued. "You know, Draco's uncle? He's the new potions professor since Snape took Dumbedore's position. I heard he's scary and creepy as always." Hermine said with an eyeroll.

"I still don't understand why they made him a professor, he was in league with Voldemort." Ron said with a scowl.

James looked very confused, Harry hadn't told him any of this, James had never even heard the name Voldemort.

Harry let out a soft sigh at the mention of Lucius Malfoy, he had been hoping it would be mostly the same group of professors as when he went to school there but obviously it wasn't. "Let's talk about this later. How are Molly and Arthur?" Harry asked as they moved to sit on the couch.

"They're fine, they want all of us to go over for dinner tomorrow night. We don't have to though, I mean... Ginny will be there." Hermione mumbled the last bit and Harry tensed up a bit, he knew that he would have to see her but he hoped it wouldn't have been so soon.

"No, no, we should go. Molly and Arthur still haven't met James and Ginny hasn't seen him for a year." Harry said and James perked up.

"Mommy? We're going to see mommy?" He asked. James didn't have the clearest vision of her, he had been three the last time he saw her but he still liked to look at pictures of her and talk about her. He had been very confused when she left and Harry had to quit his job and take care of James.

Harry nodded with a smile to James, "yes, we're going to go see her." Harry said and his eyes glanced down at his ring finger were the gold band used to rest. He still had the ring, he even brought it with him. He couldn't bare to part with it almost as much as he couldn't bare to remember Ginny.

He still had a hard time thinking about the events that led up to their divorce. After the misscariage Ginny was constantly crying, even Harry had cried some, but after the third month and Ginny still would barely even bother to look at James of him Harry'd had enough.

They got into fight after fight until finally Ginny brought up divorce. Harry hadn't even thought about that, he thought that maybe she could go to therapy or that they could work something out, but it wasn't going to happen. Ginny had slapped him, thrown her ring at him, and announced that they were getting a divorce. It hadn't been hard to get full custody over James when Ginny hadn't even tried.

Ron put a hand softly on Harry's shoulder, "It'll be good for you mate." Ron promised.

* * *

A week later when Harry and James were walking up to the main doors of Hogwarts Harry felt more angry than he ever had in his entire life.

When they had gone to the burrow Ginny hadn't acknowledged him at all, not a hello, nor a smile, nor a glance. It was as if he wasn't even there.

James was incredibly excited to see her, he had immediately bounded over to Ginny and latched on to her. Ginny had tried to look happy to see him but Harry didn't believe in the fake smiled that she was giving him.

Just yesterday Harry had gotten a letter from Ginny that said she didn't want to have anything to do with neither him nor James. That she was _moving on with her life_. Harry had almost gone ballistic when he read that. He couldn't even imagine ever giving up James, simply forgetting that for four years of his life he was happily married to her.

This morning before Harry and James had apparated to Hogwarts Ron had decided that he agreed with Ginny, that she deserved the right to move on past what had happened and Harry had almost hexed him into next year. He had been just inches away from pulling his wand and before Hermione could say anything or Harry could do anything stupid he appareted them both away.

Now, Harry had a vice like grip on James's hand as he pulled the young boy along, not giving him time to marvel in how great Hogwarts was.

"Daddy, you're hurting me." James muttered when they walked into the main building, making Harry stop in his tracks and let go of James's hand.

Harry took a deep breath before kneeling next to James and picking him up. "Sorry Jamesy." He said and carried the small boy on his hip.

After a few more turns and up several staircases Harry found himself outside the head masters office, thankfully he hadn't run into anybody on his way.

James had been babbling about things as they walked, talking about all the pictures they saw, and extremely surprised when the paintings spoke to him.

Snape greeted the both of them when they came into his office.

"It's good to see you Harry." Snape greeted.

"Good to see you too, and this is my son, James." Harry said and James waved at Snape with a bright smile on his face. To Harry's surprise Snape didn't scowl at the child, it actually looked like he was kind of smiling.

"Nice to meet you James." Snape said and took a seat behind his headmasters desk, motioning for Harry to take a seat as well. "Not many things have changed while you were away, a few different teachers, but that's it. You're first class is in two weeks and I'm sure you know where the classroom is. You're quarters are near Gryffindor tower, you'll find them easy enough. If the room isn't big enough for the both of you let me know and arrangements can be made." Snape finished quickly and looked towards Harry to see if he had any questions.

"Sounds great," was the only thing Harry could think to say, he didn't really have any questions, that or his mind was just drawing a blank.

"Dinner should be soon, you should head down to the Great Hall, James can eat at the head table with the rest of the professors." Snape said and Harry nodded, standing with James still on his hip.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Harry said with a small smile, probably the first smile he'd ever given the man.

"Harry, you're not a student anymore, you can call me Severus." Snape said with a low chuckle.

Harry nodded, he hadn't even thought about it but if would probably be hard to call his old professors by their first names. "Alright, thank you Severus." Harry said and James gave Severus a wave.

"Bye, bye, Sev-rus." James said, trying to sound out the name as he said it, it brought the same small smile to Severus's lips and with that Harry ducked out of the room.

"I like him." James announced as they left which made Harry laugh.

"Good, I'm glad you do." Harry said and made his way to the Great Hall, it was a familiar walk that he felt like he'd done a thousand times.

Harry was glad to see that Snape had lightened up over the years, he really wasn't that old and without the angry lines across his face Harry definitely thought he was more attractive, in a friendly way of thinking.

"This place is _huge!"_ James explained, throwing his arms up for emphasis while speaking.

"It is huge, we'll be staying here for a while too. Is that alright with you?" Harry asked. He wasn't really offering James a choice, he just wanted to know what the toddler thought of the place.

Harry was worried that James would get bored without anyone to play with all day but Harry figured he could probably tag along with some students when school started back up. Harry would have to put some sort of charm on James to make sure he always knew where the boy was, other then that Harry would let him have free roam of the castle. He figured it was the least he could offer him, not letting him get lonely cooped up in their quarters all day long.

James nodded eagerly and squirmed to try and get out of Harry's grip on him. As soon as James's feet were on the floor he was at least ten paces ahead of Harry, trying to get a look at all the paintings as he went by.

James babbled amiably with all the people in the paintings and shied away from the scarier ones, but Harry could tell he was trying to make friends with all of them, it brought a grin to his face. He knew James would do well finding friends at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't remember aver hearing of a teacher having children at Hogwarts, it always seemed like if you decided to teach here you were giving up on having a family. Eventually Harry knew he would have to leave teaching at Hogwarts, James would need a mother figure to grow up with. There were plenty of women and female students at Hogwarts but Harry just wasn't sure if that was enough to take the place of the hole that Ginny had left in both of them.

The Great Hall came into view and Harry called James back to his side and pulled him up so he was resting on Harry's hip once again.

They were a few minutes early for dinner so Harry hadn't seen anyone in the halls as the two walked. He was a bit nervous to see all of his old professors, and make nice with the new ones. He knew he would have to find at least one that he could get along with who could teach him how to plan out lessons and such, Harry was fairly sure that in the muggle world you needed more education than simply defeating Voldemort to teach.

With a deep breath Harry pushed open the doors to Great Hall.

James gazed about in wonder at the size of the room whereas Harry felt as if the grandeur of the room had worn off with his age.

The head table was full, it figured for professors to always be early. The only spots open were a spot that Harry knew was Severus's and a spot in between McGonigall and a blonde man that Harry couldn't recognize from behind. James would have an easy time sitting on Harry's lap or squeezing in between.

At the closing of the doors everyone turned their heads to Harry and he let out a sigh at the sea of familiar faces, there were almost no knew professors. This would make things a lot easier for Harry.

Harry immediately began to hear happy shouts of his name and he broke into a smile, for the first time since Ginny left Harry felt like he was at home.

Hagrid was the first person to greet Harry, standing and walking to pull both Harry and James into a one armed hug that still managed to crush the two. James looked terrified as the giant of a man pulled away and Hagrid let out a booming laugh at the sight of James's face.

"Good to see ya 'arry, 'nd this is?" Hagrid asked.

"James, my son." Harry said and with a reassuring smile at James the toddler gave a small smile at Hagrid.

"I'm four." James announced, extremely proud of the fact as any four year old would be. Hagrid let out another booming laugh and slapped Harry on the back before taking his seat again.

As Harry took the only open seat everyone around him started with a barrage of questions. James had a dopey smile on his face as Harry spoke with the people around him, only occasionally would James interject with something he found very important to say. Usually nothing James had to say was important but to a four year old almost everything was.

"It's good to have you back." McGonagall said with a small and knowing smirk on her lips as if she knew this was going to happen.

"It's good to be back." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm James." James introduced himself and stuck his hand out at McGonagall, practically hitting her in the face. McGonagall shook his hand lightly which made James beam.

After the chatter centered around Harry died down and Harry was focused on cutting James sized portions of the food. An extra plate had been added for James.

"Potter, I don't think we've formally met." The man to Harry's left said after all the talk died down.

Harry turned his head to greet the man and turned white. _Lucius Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy's satan spawn of an uncle who pretty much was the sole ruiner of Harry's life other than the nephew himself and Voldemort.

"W-we've met." Harry muttered, he could tell that Lucius was trying to be polite by reintroducing himself but just looking at the man's face was making him nauseous.

"Daddy I'm full," James complained at just the right moment and Harry gathered James up in his arms, sparing Lucius one last glance before skirting out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Only when Harry was in his quarters did the sick feeling go away. Thankfully some paintings had been able to point his way to his room and James had fallen asleep on the walk.

The apartment was simple, you walked into a large living room with couches scattered and a fire place against on wall, from there was a hall with two bedrooms, an office, and a bathroom. One of the bedrooms was obviously for James as all of his suitcases were in the room and the bed was tiny, Harry lay James down to sleep before walking to his own room.

Harry took a seat on his bed and buried his head in his hands with a groan of frustration.

Harry kept trying to think of good things, like that since Severus was so different, maybe Lucius Malfoy had also changed, but thinking about Lucius made his nauseous again so Harry busied himself with unpacking.

At eight Harry heard a knock on the door. He looked down at his state of dress, he was simply in pajama pants and a tee shirt but figured that was acceptable for someone who was showing up at eight in the evening.

Harry poked his head into James's room as he walked to the living room and with a check that he was sound asleep, pushed the door closed.

Harry was a little mad that he didn't have windows or a peephole or anything to tell him if he really wanted to open the door, a part of him was telling him just to ignore it, but he didn't. Harry pulled the door open and immediately regretted it.

"Potter, I wanted to-" Harry cut him off by slamming the door but Lucius had wedged his foot in it so let out a wince when the door harshly collided with his foot. "Damn." Lucius muttered and Harry sighed, pushing the man out of the room and following after him, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with a scowl on his face and his eyes down cast.

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around why Hogwarts would want Lucius Malfoy to teach here, the man had almost been sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life _and then some!_

"I just wanted to apologize." Lucius said with a wince as he tried to shift his weight onto his damaged foot.

"You're apology is not accepted, can you leave now?" Harry asked and the blonde sighed, trying to come up with something to say.

"Can we at least start fresh? I know my nephew was always horrid to you and that I was one of the worst people you knew, but I promise you I've changed." Lucius swore.

Harry mulled his words over for a moment before giving a slight nod. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius introduced himself in earnest almost as if it was his first time meeting Harry.

"Nice to meet you Malfoy, now please leave my son and I alone." Harry said angrily and went back into his quarters, slamming the door in Lucius's face.


	2. Cleaning the Classroom

**Chapter two**

When Harry woke up the next morning he still felt pissed because of Ginny, betrayed cause of Ron, and now seething with anger at the nerve of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had a hard enough time forgiving Draco of all of his wrong doings, but that didn't put the two on a friendship status. Now the older Malfoy wanted to play at being his friend? It was something hard for Harry to grasp. So he lay in his bed, thinking about his options.

He could of course ignore Lucius all year and otherwise just be a jerk to him, or Harry could take Lucius up on his offer to start anew.

Set a good example for his son, or teach his son to be a bastard.

The answer seemed obvious when Harry laid it out plain like that but he still didn't want to give in to Lucius. A part of him wanted Lucius to still be the conniving Wanker that he had been, but Harry couldn't deny something about his whole essence just seemed different.

Almost nothing had changed physically for Lucius, he still looked like the thirty year old that Harry had known five years ago, hair long and body lean, but something else was different.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thump from the room next to his, James getting out of bed. Harry resigned himself to getting out of bed and walked next door to find James standing next to his bed sleepy looking.

"Morning sleepy head." Harry greeted with a smile and James rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," James returned and the two went through the closest semblance to their normal morning routine he could get. Taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing teeth, then going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry would have to see about getting some sort of fridge in here so they could privately share meals, for now though, the Great Hall was fine.

Harry carried a still sleepy James to the hall, it was later than Harry thought it was so there were only a few people still left in the hall. Lucius Malfoy was one of them.

Harry cringed a bit when he was Lucius and almost considered turning back, but he had James in his arms, he couldn't do that, so Harry took a seat.

James scooted between him and Lucius and Lucius gave James a kind smile. Harry was glad when Lucius didn't try to start a conversation over breakfast and instead quickly packed up and left the great hall.

"Does he not like me?" James asked in a confused voice.

Harry ruffled James hair, "he likes you fine." Harry said. If James would older than maybe Harry would sit him down and tell him everything, but right now James didn't need to know much. Harry was fine with keeping him at the minimum.

Harry was always impressed with how James could judge a character so Harry was starting to think that maybe Lucius wasn't all that bad as James didn't seem to have a bad opinion about him as the boy did on several of the people Harry didn't like.

After breakfast Harry went to go check out his classroom with James, it was larger than the old DADA class and had a better office attached to it, but it was incredibly messy and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Ready to clean?" Harry asked as James waddled into the room next to him.

* * *

Harry let James run off to lunch with McGonagall who had come by the class room to see how they were doing and now Harry sat at his professors desk at the head of the room covered in dust and thoroughly tired. They had gotten about half the room cleaned with the extra stuff being moved to the file cabinet. James was getting anxious so Harry would let him go walk through the castle for the rest of the day and make friends with more paintings.

Unless you were prone to getting into trouble like Harry had been it really wasn't that dangerous of a school so he trusted James in it.

Harry blew a stream of air over the desk and watch as the dust lifted into the air and then settles in various places, a lot of it coming in a loop and landing on Harry's already grime covered tee shirt.

The shirt came off so Harry could clean it with a scourgify and he pushed his glasses up further on his nose as he shook out his shirt and surveyed the room.

A rap came at the frame of the door as Lucius Malfoy announced his presence. Harry swore and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Lucius," he greeted rather coldly.

Lucius made his way into the classroom, a swagger in his walk as their usually was, but he wasn't dressed as regally as Harry remembered so his intimidation came down a level beneath his thick teaching robes.

"Good afternoon Harry, I wanted to see how the class was coming along." Lucius said, standing at the other end of the desk from Harry.

"It's fine, as you can see." Harry replied and wished that he had something to busy himself with so he had better means to ignore the man.

Harry had to admit that there was a glow about Lucius that made him scream friendliness, but it was so different that he seemed like a different person. Like Lucius Malfoy's twin brother or something absurd. Harry knew though, that it had probably been Hogwarts to change him so drastically. All the teachers were a little bonkers here and Lucius acting like his best friend was definitely a little off the wall.

"Do you need any help?" Lucius asked and the words that formed at Harry's lips were almost immediately 'no way', but as he looked around the room he took the answer back.

"I suppose I need some help dusting." Harry mumbled and though Lucius didn't smile, his eyes lip up and his hands went to deftly put his even longer blonde hair into a sleek ponytail, keeping it out of his face.

"I would be happy to do that." Lucius said and Harry handed him a few of the dusting rags he'd been using. Harry preferred to clean all by hand which was a little off putting to Lucius but he never said anything.

It struck Harry that Lucius was much younger than he remembered. As he packed unnecessary things out of the classroom Harry thought about when he had last seen Lucius Malfoy. The man had been rigid and only smiled when he needed to, he had reminded Harry of a noble lord- an _old_ noble lord.

Harry had often forgotten that Lucius wasn't Draco's father when they were going to school together. Lucius was barely ten years older than Harry and had only just turned thirty five where Harry was about to turn twenty four. Lucius was energetic and had a childish look in his eyes, like he was making up for a decade of his life that he had wasted serving the dark lord. _Maybe that's exactly what he is doing,_ Harry thought.

"Why did you decide to come teach here?" Lucius asked, trying to make conversation as the two worked. Harry was still mulling things over in his head and didn't really want to have a conversation but still decided to humor Lucius.

"I decided to introduce James to the wizarding world. We didn't have much reason to stay in the states." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked through a few curious items on some rotting shelves in the back of the room.

"You lived a muggle life style?" Lucius asked with intrigue as he brushed the dust from everything he could find, doing a very thorough job.

"I didn't want to see anymore magic in my life time after I defeated Voldemort." Harry said with a slight frown at the words. He had almost forgotten his vow to never come back to the wizarding world.

"So, why did you break the vow?" Lucius asked and Harry let out a long sigh.

"I married Ginny Weasley and we got a divorce, I didn't want to live in our old house so I thought I would come somewhere more familiar and inviting." Harry explained it as he had to everyone that asked. It was a popular question and had even been in an article by Skeeter who had jumped at the opportunity for another interview with the boy who lived.

"Oh," was all Lucius had to say at that. Harry heard the questions that were on his tongue though, just like everyone else Lucius probably wanted to know why James was with him, or why he and Ginny had gotten a divorce, but unlike everyone else Lucius held his tongue. "Are you enjoying being back at Hogwarts so far?" Lucius asked instead.

Harry nodded mainly to himself, "I suppose, I think it's a good environment for James. Though there were a few unanticipated surprises." Harry said, referring to Lucius though if Lucius was phased by it, it didn't show.

"It is a great place for someone to grow up, I don't think a professor has ever had a child at Hogwarts. If you ever need anyone to watch James than I'm more than happy." Lucius offered and Harry froze in his tracks.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from us yesterday?" Harry asked, not wanting what he said to be forgotten. Harry felt oddly dominant over Lucius even if Lucius was the elder of the two.

"I guess you did, I apologize then for the offence. It was just a suggestion." Lucius countered, trying to make up for what he had said. Almost like a teenager would say something without thinking and then say something else to cover it up, Lucius did it in a more refined manor though. "If you want me to leave it's perfectly fine."

"No, you're alright. I just would rather I slowly integrate this new you into my life. It's quite the shock for you to be so friendly all of a sudden." Harry said and Lucius didn't reply.

The two worked in silence for a long while, obviously James had gone off the search the castle. Harry was sweating through his shirt from heavy lifting and Lucius had shed his teaching robes and now stood in slacks and a white button down. Both were very small, Harry was surprised by the previous Slytherin seeker's petite and feminine frame. Harry was still lean and muscular from his days in Quidditch but that was more recent that Lucius's.

When the classroom was finished Harry practically fell into one of the desk chairs with sweat rolling down his arms in beads, Lucius transfigured a piece of parchment into new shirt and handed it to Harry who gladly accepted it, stripping and pulling the clean one on, not noticing the eyes that watched his rippling muscles with the actions.

"Thank you." Harry said and Lucius took the seat next to him.

"Do you have any teaching robes?" Lucius asked as he undid the top two buttons on his button down, revealing a milky white collar bone and what appeared to be a completely bare chest.

Harry shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face, "No, I didn't even think about it. Do I need them?" Harry asked, they seemed hot and heavy and Harry would much rather wear his slacks and button downs.

"No, but they're suggested." Lucius said with a shrug. "Do you want to come into Diagon Alley with me in several days? I need some books from flourish and blotts and I was going to take a look at the brooms." Lucius said, catching Harry's interest with the mention of brooms.

"Brooms? A broom for you? Aren't you a little old to be playing Quidditch?" Harry asked, not answering his question quite yet, trying to think it over while slightly stalling.

"I'm old? I didn't think thirty five was old, and I don't play Quidditch. I do enjoy riding a broom and the occasional Seeker's match though." Lucius clarified and Harry's mouth practically watered, a seeker's match sounded heavenly right now.

"We'll need to have a seeker's match sometime." Harry said and as soon as the words were out of him mouth he wished he could take them back, he had just agreed to still be on terms with Lucius at a later date. "Yes, I'll go to Diagon Alley with you." Harry agreed and a small grin broke across Lucius's face.

"We'll have to get you some teachers robes." Lucius announced and Harry grimaced.

* * *

Four days later waking up was an even slower process for Harry, because the first thing he remembered when he woke up was his plans to spend the day with Malfoy.

Harry couldn't remember what had ever made him agree to that and so again Harry waited until James was up before he got up. James had been excited last night when Harry told him he'd be staying with McGonagall all day and was struggling to get dressed when Harry walked in.

"McGonagall said she would teach me more magic today!" James exclaimed, the professors name coming out more like _mig-oni-gle_ with his four year old speech. Harry listened as James talked about all he did yesterday and by eight thirty they were both walking down the corridor to the Great Hall. James was in a blue tee shirt and the smallest khaki pants Harry had ever seen, while Harry was in dark washed blue jeans a red button down.

Lucius was sitting at the head table when he walked in but unlike yesterday Lucius stayed seated as James snuggled in close between them.

"Are you ready to go after breakfast Harry?" Lucius asked and Harry nodded, not really hungry now that he was again reminded of what he had agreed upon yesterday.

James and McGonagall had gone off somewhere before Harry was done with breakfast, Lucius and Harry were the only ones left in the great hall.

"You don't have to go if it will make you uncomfortable Harry." Lucius said with a touch of solemnity in his voice.

"No, no, I agreed to go so I will." Harry said with a sigh and finished up his breakfast and stood to leave. It had been three days and Harry found Lucius a lot more manageable than he had originally thought. Lucius would help Harry clean and organize his classroom and they would chat amiably throughout, it just seemed that spending an entire day with the man might be a different story. "I'll meet you by the front entrance." Harry said and Lucius nodded his agreement.

 _Today will be a long day._


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Three**

"I really do hate apparition." Harry said with a few pants after they arrived in Diagon Alley. Lucius was clutching Harry around the middle to keep him from falling and eventually Harry righted himself and hastily pushed Lucius's hands away.

 _Today I will try to be friendly with him,_ Harry said to himself. Harry was actually going to put in effort to get to know Lucius better.

"Most people do." Lucius muttered and backed away from Harry a bit to give him personal space.

"Where to first?" Harry asked and Lucius thought for a moment.

"Flourish and Blotts." Lucius said and Harry nodded, following Lucius through the crowd of students getting their supplies for next week, Harry thought he recognized a few of them as first or second years when he had been a student, and a couple as younger brothers or sisters of friends. Harry had yet to see anyone he really knew and for that he was thankful.

Of course everyone knew who Harry was and he got the stares that came with being the boy who lived, but Harry had learned to ignore them.

"You're quite the celebrity." Lucius noted.

"I'm not the only one being stared at." Harry countered as they walked into the book store, Lucius looked like he knew exactly what section he was going for.

"It comes with being the bad guy." Lucius said with a shrug, obviously completely accepting of the fact that he hasn't always been this kind.

Harry and Lucius split up as the two looked for books, Harry came up with several DADA books to brush up on the subject while Lucius had a menagerie of potions books that had to be sent back to Hogwarts.

The two wondered around for a while longer, perusing through random shops in the alley and having a pleasant conversation. Harry had almost forgotten several times that this was _Lucius Malfoy_ he was walking with. It was fairly easy to forget though, due to the fact that Lucius was just so strikingly different. Harry felt like a broken record, constantly pouring over just how different old Lucius and new Lucius were.

"Are you sure you don't need any teaching robes Harry?" Lucius asked in one last attempt. Harry was fairly dead set in the fact that he wasn't wearing those stuffy and ill fitting robes. Though Harry had seen yesterday that Lucius didn't look half bad in the robes.

 _He looked much better than half bad..._ Was the thought that entered Harry's mind which he immediately expelled with nothing short of a shudder.

"I think I'll be fine, I don't think I look too shabby." Harry said and gave Lucius the once over, he was wearing dress slacks and a white button down, what he seemed to wear under his teachers robes.

Lucius didn't respond but Harry thought he caught a slightly disgruntled and contemplating looks on the older mans face.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you need to go Harry? Lucius asked.

Harry contemplated for a moment, he couldn't really think of anything that he was missing... "An owl." Suddenly came to his lips. His old owl was long gone and Harry had never bothered himself with getting a new one. He didn't really need one while living a muggle life anyway.

"The emporium then." Lucius said and the two walked together, there previous conversations forgotten as the two walked in an awkward silence.

Harry was in awe as he walked into the emporium, it was exactly as he remembered it but his memory couldn't do justice to owls of every shape and size littering a store. There was nothing like this around muggles.

"Harry!" He heard the clerk behind the desk exclaim and Neville Longbottom greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey Neville, I didn't know you liked owls." Harry said with a slightly raised brow.

"Oh I never really had a great interest in them, but everyone needs a job, what kind of owl are you looking for?" Neville asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"I'm not sure, it's been too long since I've looked for owls. I suppose a snowy like Hedwig would be best." Harry said, he'd never been close with any other type of owl so Harry just figured to stick with the breed that he knew best.

As Neville showed him all the owls he made conversation, Harry could see that Lucius was outside, talking with someone that he had seen in the street. "Where have you been for the past years mate?" Neville asked as Harry looked over a tall snowy owl with an odd patch of black on its back.

"Living the muggle life with Ginny." Harry said and lightly stroked the owl who eagerly leaned into his touch and didn't show any hostility.

"How is Ginny?" Neville asked.

"She's alright I guess, we got a divorce just a year back so I probably should say much more, for fear of making her sound like a ponce." Harry said with a small chuckle, able to easily speak of these things with an old friend, it felt like getting things off his chest, something he feared he couldn't do with Ron anymore.

"That's bad to hear, she always did seem a little odd though." Neville said as Harry decided on the owl he wanted. The one with the black patch on her back.

Harry only gave a shrug as his answer and Harry paid the appropriate fifteen Galleons for the snowy before Lucius walked in.

Neville went still as Lucius walked towards them both and slightly slumped down in the shadow of the man.

"Are you ready Harry?" Lucius asked and Harry grabbed the top of the owl cage.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Harry said and with one last grin to Neville the two left and the snowy was sent off to Hogwarts.

"He didn't seem much happy to see me." Lucius said, not in an annoyed tone but simply stating a fact.

"I don't think you left the best impression on any of us." Harry said in the same tone, not accusing Lucius. Just telling him.

Harry felt slightly closer to Lucius through this and though Harry wasn't about to get in his pajamas with the man and tell him his secrets while they ate a pint of ice cream, Harry wouldn't accuse Lucius of things he wasn't doing and would try to become friends with the man.

* * *

"Lunch then?" Harry asked as they walked by the Leaky Cauldron, it was nearing one in the afternoon and Harry had to admit that a pit was beginning to form in his stomach.

"Sure," Harry agreed and the two back tracked to walk into the Cauldron.

Harry felt it a bit odd to be eating lunch with the man, even if they had become some semblance of friends over the past few hours that they had been shopping together. Still, eating together seemed like a wholly different thing.

A perky serving girl handed them both menus and made sure her hands brushed with Harry's, while she tried to stay as far away as possible from Lucius. The people of Wizarding London obviously held grudges.

Harry ordered a bear with a plate of fish and chips while Lucius ordered roughly the same. That was probably the hardest thing for Harry to grasp since he had met the new and improved Lucius, the man was eating greasy food from the Leaky Cauldron that cost barely ten dollars.

Lucius didn't seem to find the food amazing but still ate it with the same hunger that Harry had.

Harry finished his pint before Lucius finished his meal so the took talked for a while, they had been doing that all morning but now they were in a slightly more private setting while talking. This was different. _Everything I do with Lucius is_ different.

"How old is James?" Lucius asked as he took a tentative sip of the beer. It was just regular muggle beer- nothing fancy like firewhiskey.

"He's four, going on five." Harry responded. It surprised Harry that James would be turning five so soon, on the twentieth of December which wasn't entirely far away. Just a few short months.

"I can't say I remember when Draco was five, I was still at Hogwarts." Lucius admitted. Harry often forgot that the age difference between Lucius and his nephew was only twelve years, though Draco still seemed to think of Lucius as his father.

"You never wanted to have children of your own?" Harry asked, he couldn't remember ever hearing about Lucius being married of having children.

"No, I had Draco and a six year old sort of son was enough for me. It's not to late anyhow, I'm only thirty five. Not _that_ old." Lucius reminded Harry which drew a chuckle from both of their lips.

"I must say, thirty five seems pretty old to me." Harry said and Lucius rolled his eyes, not unlike an angry teenager. "But, that means you would still want to have children?" Harry asked, suddenly fascinated in what was probably very personal to Lucius.

Lucius looked a bit uncomfortable to answer the question so Harry swore to drop the subject, "I can't say I've never thought about it. I suppose I would just need to find the right person." Lucius said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Lucius finished his meal in silence while Harry nursed the second pint that the bouncy waitress had brought out to him.

Both men were at a loss of what to talk about. It seems they'd exhausted all their normal chatter and neither of them could start a conversation without it somehow turning personal.

Lucius was loathe even to attempt talking with Harry about James again, lest it bring them to the topic of Ginny. Lucius wasn't entirely sure what had happened between Harry and Ginny but divorce was a personal matter.

By two Harry was just the tiniest bit tipsy, he could handle his alcohol well, Lucius figured it would be time for them to go before Harry got his third pint.

When the check came Lucius made sure that he paid before Harry could interject. "It's no problem." Lucius assured and Harry gave a small pout but still let him.

The two walked towards the entrance when Harry heard his name called out.

"Harry!" I high pitched, obviously female voice called from across the room. Harry locked eyes with Hermione, who happened to be sitting with the entire Weasley clan.

Harry almost felt like hiding behind Lucius and ducking out of the restaurant but knew that wouldn't be a very good idea, he didn't want Ron to be anymore mad at him, or Ginny to not want to see him anymore than she already did. Harry really hoped that the two could reconcile and James could know Ginny. Harry thought that for the most part Ginny was a great woman and that James would benefit from knowing her, if that was a possibility.

Lucius noticed Harry's apprehension and placed a light hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged it off immediately but just because he didn't want to deal with how that hand on his shoulder actually made him feel a little better. "Will you wait here, I'll be right back. If I'm too long you can go off without me." Harry said and Lucius nodded, taking a seat at the bar.

Harry walked over to the family that more than took up the biggest booth and hand to have chairs scattered for them as well.

"Hey Mione, good to see you." Harry greeted to the bushy haired brunette who stood and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see all of you." Harry said with a small and only slightly forced smile.

For the most part he did like the Weasley's, there were just a few who irked him.

"Who are you with Harry? A new lady?" Fred asked with a mischievous smirk on his face, it struck Harry that from afar Lucius probably looked like a woman with his tumbling blonde hair and slender frame.

"No actually. I'm not." Harry said a little blankly. He wasn't really sure he could be with someone knew right now, it just seemed like it hadn't been long enough since he and Ginny's divorce. Harry knew that he shouldn't wait that much longer though.

Fred didn't have any jabs after that, "do you want to eat with us or have you already?" Molly asked with a warm and mothering smile.

"Sorry Molly, I'll have to have dinner you another time." Harry said with an awkward smile. He did love eating with the Weasley's, but with Ginny sitting at the table it seemed odd.

"Back from the loo." Harry heard a chipper voice call from behind him as a figure appeared and took a seat next to Ginny.

"Draco?" Harry asked with a struck look on his face. Ginny was out with the other Malfoy? Harry felt like he wanted to vomit.

"Oh, hey Harry. How are you?" Draco asked with a smile, but it was more sly than his fathers. Harry didn't really like that smile.

"I'm fine." Harry said simply and he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" a baritone voice asked into his ear while the entire Weasley family turned their eyes to Lucius Malfoy. _This is turning into a bad drama,_ Harry thought with another sick feeling.

"Uncle?" Draco addressed with a kink in his brow.

"Nice to see you Draco." Lucius greeted with a smile and Draco sent a glower in the direction of his uncle.

"I uh- suppose I'll see you all another time." Harry said in a dazed manor and Lucius hooked an arm loosely around Harry's shoulders to steer him from the scene.

* * *

"Damn it. Bloody hell. This is barmy." Harry exclaimed as soon as they were out in the daylight. It was three in the afternoon so the alley was at its peak for business, Lucius took the initiative to quickly apparate them out of there and to the front gates of Hogwarts.

Apparation combined with the sick feeling that had entered Harry caused him to double over and vomit, Lucius sent a scourgify to the ground and put his arm once again around Harry's shoulders to pull him towards the main building.

"Don't touch me." Harry said with a sneer on his face as he pulled away from the feather light grip on him.

Lucius drew his arms back tight against his sides and took a few steps back from the slightly shaking boy.

"Did you _do_ something?" Harry asked with a biting tone in his voice. "Why would Draco be with Ginny?" Harry asked a second question, this one slightly more pained and drawn out.

"No, Harry I didn't do anything. They found each other by themselves." Lucius assured but Harry turned to face away from Lucius and started walking, walking towards the lake.

Lucius held back for a long while before he slowly began to follow, making sure every step was quiet. Lucius couldn't decide what Harry wanted right now, but in this type of situation Lucius figured being with someone was the best option.

Lucius found Harry sitting on the edge of the lake with his knees pulled up to his chin.

"Harry?" Lucius called tentatively and Harry let out a sigh, but didn't tell the man to go away, so Lucius took a seat.

Harry sniffled a bit and drew his legs to his chest, he promised himself that he would never cry again, that he would be strong for James's sake. Harry wasn't so sure that anybody could be strong in this situation.

"It's only been a bloody year." Harry mumbled and sniffled again.

"Since you divorced?" Lucius asked and Harry snapped at him.

"Yes since we divorced you bloody git, what else?" Harry bit but then sniffled again and rubbed his eyes. Lucius didn't ask questions after that.

"I just can't believe it. Last week she tells me she wants nothing to do with me or her son, and this week she's dating your wanker of a nephew?" Harry muttered. Lucius held his tongue so as not to defend Draco. "It's barmy." Harry said with a sigh and rubbed at his eyes again.

Harry continued, "I just can't believe that I don't have anyone. I mean, I have James but he's about as cuddly as a sack of potatoes." Harry said with a callous chuckle afterward.

Lucius reached out and pressed a small hand to Harry's shoulder, the younger man didn't flinch or pull away, just let it remain.

"Thanks Lucius." Harry said and scooted over a bit, closer to Lucius who put his arm fully around Harry's shoulders. "James really needs a mom, you know? I thought for the longest time that could be Ginny, that he could see her for half of the year or something, but that's never going to happen. I was being too hopeful." Harry sighed and Lucius's arm snaked tighter around Harry's shoulders, pulling the man a little closer against his side.

Harry wasn't used to this kind of physical contact, it had been a long time since he'd been with Ginny and now he wasn't quite used to it. Lucius had only just brushed by Harry when they were cleaning out his classroom.

"And now there's you, and I don't know what to do about you. You're just so different you know? You have to get told that all the time. You're like a hufflepuff, it's crazy." Harry said and Lucius softly rubbed up and down Harry's arm.

"I would have made a great Hufflepuff back in my Hogwarts days." Lucius joked and it brought a small smile to Harry's lips. "But you're right, I am different. I'm trying to relieve the parts of my life where I was a complete wanker. Thanks for making me see that I was horrible as a thirty year old." Lucius said and though he made it seem a jest Harry could vaguely tell that Lucius was being extremely truthful.

"I feel like we're going to be best mates." Harry said and leaned further into Lucius's embrace.

Lucius recognized that part of this sudden attachment was from the fact that Harry was slightly drunk, but Lucius had to savor it while it lasted.

Over the five years it's been since Lucius last saw Harry Lucius had a lot of time to ponder. Lucius knew that it was entirely Harry's fault that he was no longer craven and acting older than he was. Lucius had an admiration for Harry, and admiration that Lucius had realized the second he met Harry again wasn't just that.

Lucius had a crush. A petty, middle school, everything he could think of was Harry, crush. Lucius had never experienced anything like this before, I mean sure he thought he was going to marry his mother as a child but that's completely different. So Lucius made sure that he would remember this intimate moment with Harry.

Lucius latched his free hand with the one around Harry's shoulders and pulled the boy into a tighter hug.

"Hey Lucius, you know how it's only three in the afternoon?" Harry asked with a small smirk crossing his face. Lucius gave a slight nod before Harry continued, "would you happen to have any firewhiskey in your room?" Harry asked.


	4. London

**Wow, I can't believe the reviews I got! I've been off for a minute so just noticed I had them, thank you so much! Also, I realize that I'm portraying Lucius as totally ooc, I hope that's okay :)**

 **First off though, I got a review from a guest that I would like to asses real quick:**

 **Linda, I totally understand what you meant saying that Harry would be trying to spend all of his time with his son and not getting drunk instead. I'm trying to portray him in this sort of light that I have going, where you see that he can be a dutiful father but at the same time he's just a kid so it's easy for him to be a little unnatentative and to make bad judgement calls. This will play a role later in the story I hope this makes sense! Thank you though for calling me out :)**

 **-Annes**

 **Chapter four.**

"Harry, I think four shots is enough." Lucius said with a chiding and fatherly tone in his voice. Harry simply stuck out his tongue as he downed one last.

"I can't believe we got smashed." Harry muttered and set down the glass. It was barely six in the evening, the two had skipped right over dinner and Harry hadn't complained.

"You got smashed Harry, I think I can hold my liquor a little better than a child." Lucius said with an eye roll and Harry slumped back into the couch.

"I'm not a child." Harry pouted which brought a laugh to Lucius's lips.

"If you think I'm old, than you are most definitely a child." Lucius explained and the pout further covered Harry's face.

"I never said you were _that_ old." Harry protested.

Lucius gave another roll of his steel blue eyes and Harry leaned up against him, like he had been earlier at the lake. "Do you think James is alright with McGonagall?" Harry asked and Lucius nodded.

"I'm sure she's teaching him all kinds of things that could get him into trouble." Lucius assured and Harry covered his eyes with his arm.

"I hope she's alright with keeping him for at least another hour. I'll probably fall right to sleep once we get to our quarters." Harry said and Lucius tentatively put an arm around Harry's shoulders. "At least we had fun though." Harry announced, not unlike how James announced things that he thought were important.

"That we did." Lucius said as he glanced around the small room. Lucius had abandoned his robes on the armchair and a bottle of firewhiskey lay on the floor, it was messier than Lucius was used to but not bad.

"Thank you for keeping me entertained." Harry said with a small smirk.

"Come over anytime." Lucius said and before he could react Harry pressed his lips lightly against Lucius's. The contact caused him to jump but all to soon it was over.

"That's you're payment for the firewhiskey." Harry said with a chuckle and Lucius turned red. He had to remind himself that Harry wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, that Harry was completely smashed.

* * *

Harry did remember what he had done, and it weighed on him.

The next morning he woke with a pounding headache and as soon as he remembered what he had done, booked it to the restroom where all of yesterdays food came up. Harry wiped his mouth and gargled before running a comb through his hair and going to wake James, he had actually woken up earlier than the boy for once.

"Jamesy," Harry called to rouse him from sleep. James' eyes fluttered and he looked around for a moment before sitting up with a smile, Harry was always surprised at how much of a morning person James was. Just like a Slytherin the way he always got up early and made sure that he looked nice, James was always very worried about how he looked so as to impress others, Harry thought it was cute.

"Morning." James mumbled and scooted out of bed. Harry helped him into a pair of red cotton pants and an oversized tee shirt, Harry dressed himself in more or less the same.

At breakfast Harry took an awkward seat next to Lucius, he knew the man remembered what happened last night as he had been sober but Harry was smashed, so even if it had only been the alcohol Harry still felt awkward about it.

"Morning Harry." Lucius greeted with a grin, Harry tried to return it but it only half formed.

Morning." He returned in a monotonous tone whereas James beamed up at Lucius and announced 'good morning lu-shus', sounding like 'luscious' instead of 'Lucius'. That brought a chuckle to Lucius' lips and Harry found himself staring at the lips that he had kissed the night before for just a moment too long, Lucius raised an eyebrow to Harry, who quickly looked away.

This was going to be a long school year.

* * *

Two weeks later, school has been in session for a week.

Harry has having a surprisingly good time with his new teaching job. He had made a list of everything he had gone over according to year, just so he would know what to teach the students, and for his birthday he had gotten several good guides on teaching and the Dark Arts.

Harry hadn't spoken to Lucious anymore then he had to over the past few weeks and Harry was thankful that Gryffindor Tower and the dungeons were fairly far away, they only say each other during meals and Harry tried to make quick work of those.

James was having a ball, during classes he would sit in on one of the lectures, usually he would be in Harry's class but James had also snuck off to McGonagall a few times. James would trail after a couple of students in the halls and would wonder around during meal times, making friends. The girls all adored James so he always had someone to be with.

The students had all been very surprised to see _the_ Harry Potter as their new teacher and the chatter still hadn't died down after four and a half days of lessons.

Harry was currently sitting at his desk, located at the front of the room while his students wrote papers on what they already knew. It was a class full of first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so Harry wasn't much paying attention to them, they weren't the type to speak when they weren't supposed to or cause a ruckus.

Harry wasn't sure where James had gone off to. McGonagall had seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor this hour and James was terrified of seventh year Slytherin (who wasn't?) so Harry had ruled that out as an option. That was really the only class Harry could think James would be in, he wasn't that close with any of the other teachers.

He was drawn from his thoughts when a Ravenclaw timidly spoke up, "Professor Potter, what will you have us do when we're finished?" She asked, nervously trying not to mess up her words. Most of the first years were intimidated by everyone.

"Set them on my desk and you may work on other classes assignments or read." Harry instructed and the girl walked down to set the paper on his desk, he gave her a small, reassuring smile which made her light up and she walked back to her seat more confident than before.

"I need to step out for a moment, please try to stay on task." Harry said and stood up from his desk, walking towards the door, intent on finding James. He was curious if the class would stay quiet while he was away or if it would be like when he was a first year and the moment a teacher stepped away it was chaos.

An idea had crept into Harry's mind while trying to think or where James may be and with a small sigh he walked down the still unfamiliar steps to the dungeon, more precisely, the potions classroom.

The silent treatment Harry had been treating Lucius with had not also spread to James, the boy still animatedly exchanged pleasantries with Lucius every morning and whenever they sat each other. Harry didn't particularly like the thought of James in the potions classroom.

Harry heard an unfamiliar amount of chatter coming from the potions classroom and as he poked his head in he saw students talking among themselves as they brewed. A completely different brewing atmosphere than what Harry'd had with Snape.

James was standing on a chair at Lucius' desk as the man showed him how to brew a potion. James was animatedly stirring the concoction and the pair didn't notice as Harry got closer.

Lucius glanced up once Harry started to get close and gave him a small smile. "Looking for James?" Lucius asked and James looked up from his potion.

"Daddy," James said excitedly. "Lu-shush is showing me how to make a...," James trailed off, unsure of what he was actually making, his eyes flitted up to Lucius' for help.

"It's just a babbling beverage. Nothing dangerous." Lucius explained.

Harry grimaced a bit, "like he needs to talk more." Harry said with a small sigh but he smiled when he saw just how excited James looked at the prospect of brewing.

"Can I stay here daddy?' James asked with a pleading look on his face, fearing that Harry was going to make him leave.

Harry glanced at Lucius, "is that alright Lucius?" Harry asked, he didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Of course, it's perfectly fine." Lucius said.

James continued to bring up something that Harry desperately didn't want Lucius to know about, "Daddy, lu-shus should come with us to London tomorrow." James exclaimed with one of the largest smiles Harry'd ever seen the little boy give.

"You're going to London tomorrow?" Lucius asked with a tweaked brow as he took up stirring the potion that James had forgotten about.

"Yeah, I need some stuff, muggle stuff.' Harry said with a slight shrug. He really didn't want Lucius to come, but the option was out there now and James obviously wanted Lucius along. Harry thought things would just be too awkward with them out together after the kiss, not that Lucius had even mentioned it, but still.

"I suppose I can go, if you'll have me." Lucius responded with and turned the burner for the cauldron off, finishing the potion and bottling it.

Harry bit back a sigh and nodded, "of course we'll have you, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Harry said and Lucius handed James the potions, the toddler took it eagerly.

Harry pulled Lucius into his arms, "see you later Lucius." Harry said and Lucius gave him a smile as he walked away.

* * *

At nine Harry was dressed and ready to go, he skipped breakfast as he had an upset feeling churning away and he had the house elves bring him and James a breakfast. James seemed glad to be able to just eat with his dad for once.

Harry had on a pair of navy cotton jeans, cuffed, and a white button down to maintain a semblance of professionalism. Harry had a list of things to pick up while in London that he slipped into his wallet and with that he left the room.

Lucius was just leaving the Great Hall when Harry and James found him. James immediately ran over and latched onto Lucius so he was gripping the fabric of Lucius' pants as they walked.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Harry asked Lucius as he bent and picked James up to rest on his hip.

Lucius nodded and they walked towards the entrance to the school it what Harry would describe as an uncomfortable silence.

Harry had gotten permission from Severus last night to leave campus for a few hours, it was a weekend so the three wouldn't be missing much.

"Should we apparate to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked and Lucius nodded, with a crack they were there.

Luciuc instinctively reached out to balance Harry when they arrived at the Cauldron and Harry gave him a small smile of thanks. James handled the apparition surprisingly well and was right back to talking away when they arrived. Harry was glad that James was often able to break the silence, he was going off about some 5th year girl now, a quiet girl names Petunia that had apparently read a book to James in the library, the four year old seemed positively in love.

The Cauldron was crowded as always and same as before, Lucius and Harry got stares from almost everyone in attendance. Thankfully the Weasley's weren't there this time so nothing stopped them from walking right through to London.

"I haven't been to London recently, do you know where you're going?" Lucius asked as he glanced around.

Lucius had opted to wear black slacks and a white button so he wasn't standing out too much, though Harry had to admit Lucius was quite good looking, so they weren't completely inconspicuous.

"I have my map." Harry said and to Lucius' wonder Harry pulled his smart phone out of his back pocket. Harry didn't use it for making calls anymore but the GPS on it worked well so after punching in the names of a couple stored he wanted to stop at he hailed a cab.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry pulled James into the cab and Lucius took a seat next to them.

"Just a cell phone." Harry said with a shrug and rattled off an address to the cab driver.

Lucius gave Harry an eye roll, trying to convey his thought of _how the hell would I know what that is?_

 _"_ How about I explain it to you later to we don't seem completely barmy." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

James pressed his face up against the glass of the window as they were driven deeper into the heart of London, Lucius had a tweaked eyebrow at everything they passed and the cab drive finished in a comfortable silence.

"Twenty seven fifty." The driver stated as they rolled to a stop and Harry handed him thirty as they got out.

"It has been way too long since I've been here." Lucius mumbled as he glanced around. The streets were packed and the stained sidewalks were littered with people. Harry kept James held close at his side and reached to grab Lucius by the wrist.

"Stay close," Harry warned but didn't let go of Lucius' wrist, just in case.

The first thing Harry needed was general snacks for James. As a two year old, James had a hard time sticking to planned meal times and when they lived in the States it was more eating when you felt like it. Harry figured they should have some things to keep James going when he was hungry- that wouldn't involve bothering the house elves.

There's was an Aldi's just around the corner from the mall Harry wanted to stop in as well. He had severely misjudged the amount of professional wear he had and being the stubborn teacher he was who wouldn't wear the professors robes, he needed to buy more clothing. There was one more thing that Harry had to purchase, he would need to make sure Lucius and James were distracted while he bought it though.

"Where are we headed?" Lucius asked as he kept an eye on everything that was going on around him. He much preferred the wizarding world to this loud and dirty muggle one. He didn't have the same disdain for muggle's that he used to carry, but he didn't find them to be as nice of company as wizards.

"Supermarket." Is all Harry replied with, as if Lucius was supposed to know exactly what that meant.

He had a few ideas, though they all involved something fairly magical. What Lucius wasn't prepared for was how utterly plain and boring this so called 'Supermarket' actually was. People were spilling through the doors in massive quantities like it was something magical but to Lucius it was just shelves of organized food.

It took Harry only a few minutes to get oriented in the store, he sat James in the cart and kept his grip on Lucius as he pushed. A few years ago Harry would have been just as lost as Lucius seemed to be, but supermarkets weren't that hard to get used to, they were all organized in mostly the same way and _Aldi_ seemed to be close to the American _Albertson's_.

Lucius allowed himself to be pulled along by Harry, not seeing any reason to put up a fight. He knew he would probably get lost if Harry stopped guiding him. In the wizarding world he was top bitch, here, not so much.

Lucius watched in a wonder as Harry pulled items into the cart, all while keeping James occupied and whisking him along. Harry truly was good at multi-tasking. Lucius supposed that was just what came with being a single father.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Lucius, pulling him out of his thoughts. Lucius gave a nod and Harry started to push the cart back towards where the entrance was.

"How are you going to carry all that stuff?" Lucius asked with a raised brow at the practically full cart.

"I'm going to cheat." Harry said with a small wink that he soon regretted. _Why am I so comfortable around him?_ Harry questioned himself with a sigh.

After everything was paid for Harry ushered Lucius and James into the public restroom, taking one last look around before walking in, making sure no one was looking at them. The restroom was empty and with a slight mutter the bags were gone.

"Isn't that a little risky?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"How so?" Harry asked, pulling James back up onto his hip.

"What if someone saw you come in with the bags and leave without them?" Lucius asked.

"It's the muggle world, weirder things have happened." Harry stated with a grin and reached for Lucius' wrist again. Their hands touched and Harry gripped Lucius', not letting the man wander. Harry wasn't particularly worried about Lucius getting lost, he just didn't want to have to wait for him or anything. Harry really wanted to just be in and out of London.

The trio walked around the block, dodging people and saying the occasional sorry as they bumped into people, being in London made Lucius feel entirely ungraceful.

Lucius was greeted by a store even larger than the one they had just been in, while not really just one store, more like forty stores inside one building.

"I need to get some more clothes for work." Harry stated as he pulled Lucius into a store with large lit up letters on the outside that read ' _H &M_'. Lucius hadn't the slightest as to what that might mean but he figured it was a clothing store from all the clothing.

"This is odd." Lucius muttered as he looked around.

"I was surprised by this kind of thing at first too. No one wear's robes around here." Harry explained as James started to fidget a bit in his grasp.

Harry set James down and handed him the cell phone he had used earlier. "James this will only take a bit, would you mind being really patient?" Harry asked with a reassuring smile.

James turned the phone on, expertly for a toddler and nodded with a grin. Harry didn't usually let James play with things like a cell phone but at the same time he didn't want James to be screaming by the end of this. James found a windowsill to sit in and started playing on the phone.

Most people would think Harry was an atrocious parent for letting his kid sit alone in a department store but Harry had quite a few magical tracking devices on James, if the boy moved even ten feet Harry would know. These same charms didn't work at Hogwarts because of the schools own charms.

"Will he be alright?" Lucius asked.

"I have charms on him. He should stay rooted to that seat until we're finished." Harry said with a shrug. It was about twelve in the afternoon as well so Harry didn't have to worry much about someone kidnapping James, most people were off to lunch, not that any muggle could kidnap the savior of the wizarding worlds son while keeping their life.

Harry began looking through racks of clothing, Lucius followed closely behind, glancing at everything as Harry piled it up onto his arm to try on. "You should try some stuff on too." Harry suggested and Lucius was slightly taken aback.

"I wouldn't even know where to start." Lucius replied a bit sheepishly and with a small grin Harry gave Lucius a once over before handing the man a few things.

"This stuff should fit you, and should look alright." Harry muttered to himself as he started shopping for both of them.

When Harry was satisfied they both had about eight garments and only because Harry asked very nicely and flashed the dressing room girl an award winning smile, where they allowed in with that many things.

"Just try everything on, if you like it I'll get it for you." Harry said with a small smile. _Merlin, I've warmed up to him quickly._

"Oh guys- before you go in!" The dressing room attendant called with a slightly flushed look on her face. "There's only the handicapped dressing room left, you could share it if you want, or you could wait." She said rather sheepishly.

"That's totally fine, we can share?" Harry asked Lucius with a raised eyebrow. Lucius didn't really know what that meant so shrugged his shoulders with a nod.

"Great, sorry for the inconvenience." She said and Harry flashed her one last smile before they walked into the men's side of the dressing room. There were only three small rooms including the handicapped one and Harry pulled Lucius into it. As expected it was quite large, enough to easily fit two people.

"So, I just put all this on?" Lucius asked as he followed what Harry was doing and hung everything up on the racks provided.

"Yup, sorry if this is awkward. I figured it would be alright." Harry said with a small shrug as he toed off his shoes and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh not, it's fine." Lucius said and they left it at that as they both stripped.

Harry tried his hardest not to steal glances at Lucius but it was hard not to. The man was _sculpted._ Harry took a deep breath as his eyes ghosted over Lucius' perfect ass, only concealed under one more thin layer of clothing. _Am I really going to day dream about his ass now?_ Harry thought with a sign and pulled on a pair of cotton jeans he'd grabbed.

After Ginny left Harry had come to terms with the fact the he was gay, he still loved Ginny, but she was probably the only girl he would ever love.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts about Ginny when he saw that Lucius had a pair of the jeans on. _Oh Merlin does his ass look perfect in those jeans._

"Do these fit right?" Lucius as, looking at the jeans in the mirror.

"Yeah totally, you look hot." Harry said before he could stop himself. His face turned red and for a moment Lucius looked shocked, it slowly melted away into a smirk.

"Thanks." Lucius replied and buttoned up the shirt he'd grabbed as well.

Harry thankfully made it through the rest of their changing session without saying anything embarrassing.

"I think I'll get all of this. Is there anything you wanted?" Harry asked. He personally thought Lucius had looked great in everything he tried on but wasn't about to say it.

"I'm not sure. I'm not really used to wearing clothing like this." Lucius said with a small shrug.

"I'll just get it all for you." Harry stated and Lucius looked a little shocked but gave a small half nod.

"I can pay for my own stuff by the way." Lucius added.

"No you can't." Harry stated and Lucius looked confused. Harry stood on his toes and whispered into Lucius' ear. "I'm almost sure you only have Galleon's on you." Harry said with a chuckle before grabbing the clothes from Lucius. "Will you go round up James while I pay for this?" Harry asked and Lucius nodded with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

James was enjoying a large cup of frozen yogurt while the three sat at a bench in the mall. Harry had the one bag by his feet as he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces around him.

He was feeling oddly comfortable around Lucius today, which was odd because just yesterday he'd been dreading doing this. Lucius was drumming his fingers lightly on his pant leg, sitting in a nice silence.

"Mate!" Harry heard a ruckus from behind him and in no time two familiar red heads were standing in front of him.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with a wide smile. He still felt a little odd towards Ron but he was happy to see him all the same. Harry stood and enveloped them both in a hug.

James lost hold of his frozen yogurt in excitment, though thankfully Lucius caught it.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Mione!" James practically shouted and latched himself onto the two of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, the grin not leaving his face.

"Mione heard about a sale at one of her girly stores and she just _had_ to bring me. There was a Quidditch game today too." Ron said with a slight frown, but it was wiped away when Hermione thunked him on the back of the head.

"What about you Harry?" Mione inquired, her eyes landed on Lucius and she added, "and mister Malfoy." Pleasantly. Lucius obviously wasn't expecting her to say that so looked a little taken aback.

"I had some shopping to do and James wanted his new best friend to tag along." Harry said with a chuckle and James nodded enthusiastically. A small half smile crept onto Lucius' face when that was said.

Ron and Hermione both smiled at that, "it's actually a good thing you guys are here. Would you mind watching James for a moment, I need to go pick something up. It should just take a moment." Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "We would love to." She said and picked up the eager two year old.

Ron gave Harry a small frown, he had a good idea of what Harry had to go pick up, but didn't comment on it. Hermione still didn't know.

Harry didn't really want Lucius to come along with him but he didn't have a reasonable excuse to leave Lucius with them.

"Alright then, see you soon." Harry said and he again grabbed Lucius by the hand to pull him from the mall.

"What is it that you need to go get?" Lucius asked with a raised brow.

"It's really nothing." Harry said with a shrug, he didn't much like to talk about it. Lucius left it at that and let Harry pull him along. "I haven't heard anyone call you mister Malfoy for a while." Harry said, trying to make conversation as they walked across the street towards a small convenience store.

Lucius chuckled a bit, "I suppose not, I dropped that a while ago. I think it makes me seem more friendly just to go by Lucius." He explained and Harry nodded.

The convenience store was two levels of people jammed together and Harry was thankful he didn't have to hunt the aisles for what he needed as they were right up at the front.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm getting these." Harry warned Lucius. In response Harry got a look that read _Who would I tell?_

"Two packs of cigarettes." harry told the cashier at the front. He rattled off the type and the peppy cashier got them for him with a smile. Harry hated smoking, he thought it smelled terrible and it made you look bad, but he did yearn for the occasional smoke.

He had cut down from when he first started, it was a nice way to ease the PTSD from watching your friends die around you and in the beginning he had smoked at least two a day. Ginny complained and now Harry only smoked when he really needed something to calm him. He had himself convinced that he could quit any time he wanted to.

"What in the world are those?" Lucius asked as they walked out of the convenience store.

"They're called cigarettes. It's like a drug that calms your nerves. Extremely addictive and terrible for you. That's why I didn't want you to tell anyone. Ron's the only person who knows." Harry said with a small sigh and dropped the packs into his H&M bag.

Lucius didn't respond, just had his eyebrows furrowed together.

 _Great, and now he knows one of my biggest secrets._

 **And here is chapter four! I'd like to hear some feedback before continuing because I don't have the next chapter written yet :)**

 **As a note, I am terrible with children like honestly when people have babies I like remove myself from their lives so I don't get babysitting duty. Yes, I know I'm a grown ass woman and I should get over this, but they freak me out. So, I know that James has very little dialogue but this doesn't mean that he's quiet, I try to add in the occasional side note that reminds you James is usually talking to Lucius or Harry even when I don't put it in, it just seems trivial to explain everything a four year old is saying, so what I'm really doing with James is highighting the important stuff. Please let me know if you would like to see more of his conversations.**

 **Thanks :) -Annes.**


	5. Papa Luc

**Chapter Five. More wonderful LuciusxHarry kisses? Maybe...**

Harry took a seat behind a large oak, out of view from any students and past curfew. James was fast asleep and Harry had finally perfected his tracking for James so he would know if the toddler suddenly decided to get up and take a stroll. It had been a struggle to get the boy into bed, James needed to make sure that Harry new everything about the day he had, even though Harry had shared most of the day with James. James was very eager to talk about how much he liked spending the day with Lucius, finally with three songs, two short stories, a brief light show from his wand, and a kiss goodnight, James had gone to sleep.

His lighter lit up the night sky for a moment as his cigarette lit, Harry let out a long sigh at the euphoric feeling he got from his first long drag.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked, pulling Harry from his temporary bliss.

"You're fine." Harry said and Lucius took a seat next to him.

"You look quite content." Lucius noted and Harry took another drag before responding.

"That's what they do to you." Harry said, smoke pouring out of his mouth as he did so.

"What does it taste like?" Lucius asked, his curiosity peaked at the seemingly magic muggle device.

"You want to try one?" Harry asked, offering the pack.

"Oh, no thanks. A whole one might be too much." Lucius said and Harry made a snap decision that he would probably regret later.

He took another drag, this time holding the smoke in his mouth and put a tentative hand behind Lucius' neck. When their lips touched Lucius seemed to get the idea and opened his mouth to let the smoke in. Harry pulled away quickly, so he didn't get his mouth coughed into.

Lucius immediately went into a coughing fit and his eyes started to water. Harry took another short drag and flicked out the dead cigarette, muttering something only to have the butt vanish.

"How do you smoke that?" Lucius asked, his eyes still watery as he coughed the last bit out. Harry lit another one.

"You just have to get used to it. It's addicting after a while."

"Let me try it again." Lucius countered and Harry took another drag before passing it to Lucius who again went into yet another coughing fit. Harry's cheeks were starting to turn red from the contact between their lips and by the fifth time they did it Harry could tell Lucius didn't just want the smoke, he liked the feeling of kissing Harry.

"Alright, I'm not smoking another one." Harry said as the third cigarette vanished. Lucius had a slightly defeated look on his face.

Harry was feeling calm, his nerves had died down and he had all but forgotten that awkward kiss he'd shared with Lucius those weeks ago. "Though, there still might be a little smoke" Harry said as an excuse and leaned forward once more to softly press his lips against Lucius'.

Lucius was surprised by the action but only let that show for a couple of short moments before softly pressing his lips back against Harry's. Harry's lips languidly moved with an off beat rhythm and when they hadn't broken apart for over a minute Harry put his hands on Lucius' hips and pulled the man closer, clearly dominating over the kiss.

Lucius was practically in Harry's lap as the continued to move their lips against one anothers until Harry softly bit Lucius' lower lip and the man opened his mouth with an inaudible gasp.

Harry plunged his tongue into the expanse of Lucius' mouth, taking control of that as well and letting his hands roam lower, to rest on Lucius' ass and Lucius' hands went to run themselves through Harry's hair.

After an intense make out session that seemed to last hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Harry reveled in the look on Lucius' face that he could just see in the setting sun. Flushed cheeks and brilliantly red lips, eyes slightly droopy. Harry loved it.

"That was...sudden." Lucius admitted with a sly smile on his face.

Harry returned the smile and pecked him lightly on the lips. "I know, it's been a little awkward since I kissed you a couple weeks ago though." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Lucius furrowed his brows, "you remember that? I thought you were too drunk." Lucius admitted with a chuckle.

"Of course I remember, that's why I've been avoiding you." Harry said with a slight blush. Harry felt something odd in his head at that moment, like a dull vibration- the alarm that James was up. "Shit, James is up. I should probably get back." Harry said with a small sigh.

Lucius also gave a sigh and stood up, freeing Harry to stand as well. "Can I walk with you?" Lucius asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that cold." Harry said and Lucius grinned.

The two walked together in a comfortable silence, not gripping each other, but knowing that things were alright between them now.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Harry said with a smile as they arrived at his quarters.

"Yeah, you should probably take a shower too, you smell like cigarettes." Lucius admitted with a bit of a sour look.

Harry chuckled a bit. "We should talk tomorrow too. How about I come to your quarters after dinner?" Harry offered.

Lucius nodded. "Sounds great. Good night." Lucius said and with one last smile disappeared down the corridor.

Harry found James jumping on the couch.

* * *

Harry didn't say much to Lucius the morning after. It was Monday so he was tucking into his food, trying to get prepared for his classes. It seemed like breakfast dragged on forever though, with James trying to pull Severus into a meaningless conversation.

Finally, classes were about to begin and Harry headed down to his classroom, James running along behind him.

By his last period, Harry was irritated and grouchy. Monday's were apparently _awful_ at Hogwarts and hi students just wouldn't shut up. Harry couldn't remember ever having been so disrespectful to his teachers.

Luna and Dean apparently had little siblings in gryfindor who were absolute MENACES. They were both in detention tonight, albeit Harry had sent them to detention with Flitwick who's classroom had been trashed by a lesson gone awry several days ago. Harry had yet to commandeer his own detention though was sure he would probably just make them write lines or something of the sort.

Harry had been thinking of lucius all day, about how he loved the exotic feeling of their lips molding together but at the same time wasn't sure that he was ready for a commitment quite yet. The students were packed up and ready to go and finally as the clock struck, they were ip and out of their seats. There were a few mumbled "good day professor potter" but other then that the students just seemed in a hurry to get out.

He gathered his papers up on his desk and left them there in order. James had been drawing pictures during class and now he jumped up, eager to show harry a drawing.  
"Daddy!" James exclaimed and held up the piece of printer paper that he had scribbled on with colored pencil. "Looks it's you and mommy," James pointed to a very childish drawing of Ginny and Harry, Ginny sporting a mop of fire red hair. It made harry frown a bit. "Here's me," he continued and pointed to the VERY tall drawn g of who he presumed to be James. The four year olds depiction of himself towered over the rest and that got rid of the frown on harrys face. "And here's Lush-us," James pointed to the smiling man in a scribbly black robe with long hair that nigh touched his feet. "Hang it." James urged.

Harry gingerly took the drawing from the child and tacked it to the wall behind his desk. The picture from left to right was Ginny, Harry, James, and Lucius. Harry hoped he could fold over the addition of Gin y without James noticing. "I love it Jamesy, now daddy has to go talk with Lucius, how about you go see how much you can bother Severus?"  
James beamed and scurried off.

Harry was sitting on Lucius' couch with a fire whiskey in hand. He downed the shot glass worth and let his eyes flit up to the man in front of him, clad in an olive green Henley shirt and tight black pants. There was a small couch and a recliner in Lucius room and harry half expected the man to take the recliner instead of sitting next to him, but no, Lucius took a seat alarmingly close to Harry.

"So, we had to talk?" Licius asked with an eye brow tweaked up.

Harry nodded "Yeah... About the kiss, or, kisses last night." He admitted.

"What, are you going to admit that you haven't had enough and are locked into an undying love for me?" Lucius asked with a teasing smirk on his lips. That smirk made harry wet his own which did not go unnoticed by luciis who quickly leaned In to capture harrys lips.

Harry put a flat hand to Lucius lips and shook his head. "Lets talk first." Luciuz pulled back at that and nodded, leaning back against the couch. "I must admit Lucius I did very much enjoy them. It was nice to have some real adult contact for once, It has certainly been awhile." He said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

Lucius simply raised an eyebrow, urging Harry to continue while at the same time slyly letting the man know that he wasn't very happy with where this conversation seemed to be going.

"But?" Lucius finally asked, trying to goad Harry into continuing.

"Ah, yes, but I'm not ready for a relationship at this point. It hasn't been long enough." Harry admitted and watched the still slightly hopeful look disappear from Lucius' face.

"Harry... It's been over a year hasn't it?" Lucius asked, not wanting to pressure the boy but not really understanding why he wasn't willing. Lucius had of course been thrown into a pureblood marriage directly after he graduated from Hogwarts but when his ex-wife had shown signs of wanting a divorce Lucius hadn't been torn up about it at all.

"You wouldn't understand, it was one of the most emotionally taxing and awful things I've ever gone through, and coming from me that's a lot. I don't think you can imagine what it's like to first lose a child and then be told that your wife has severe depression, she constantly wanted to bring it up and I could always tell she was blaming it on me. But still, I had hope, we had James and Gin and I had been made for one another. So how the fuck do you think I felt when she filed for a divorce and gave up all parental rights? Pretty shitty, alright? So yea, it's been over a year but I'm not ready, okay." Harry could feel himself almost seething by the end, he voice had gradually gotten louder and as Harry started to rise out of his chair he expected Lucius to shrink back in his, but he didn't, the Malfoy Lord sat up straighter and more curt.

Lucius' mind wasn't currently as composed as his outward appearance seemed to portray. Lucius had no idea that all of that had happened, Rita Skeeter's article had been nowhere close to this story, most of what she had said was mostly made up. "Harry, I had no idea," Lucius began and took a moment to place his next words carefully. "Please, I would like you to take all the time you need, just know that I am here. Certainly not only for romantic interest but for council as well. I'm very glad that you told me all of that." Lucius finally came out will, his pedigree showing as he didn't stumble over any words and said it as sincerely as he could.

Harry visibly deflated with everything that Lucius said. Harry had seen too much of people scrambling for words after he told them the story, blank 'I'm so sorries' coming left and right. Lucius' response was refreshing. "Thank you, Lucius." He finally said. "I think I would like to go find my son and retire for the night. I'm enjoying our time spent together and I would wish to continue our friendship." Harry said and Lucius let a small smile cover his face.

"Of course Harry," both men stood with those words and Lucius pulled Harry into a soft hug, Harry surprisingly didn't reject it and circled his arms around the mans waist.

"I will definitely be back to talk with you more." Harry admitted, and without another touch he left the room.

* * *

 **A week or so later.**

James was standing on a stool in the small kitchen that they had, a heavy mixing bowl in front of them that was positively full of cookie dough and everything else that James had wanted to put in the cookies. There was raisins, white chocolate chips, plain chocolate chips, about a cup of powdered sugar that James had sneakily thrown in, some hot chocolate mix that'd had powdered candy canes in it, and finally, four unlucky pistacios- also thrown in while Harry hadn't been looking.

James was mixing just as well as his undeveloped muscles could but eventually hadn't it over to Harry to finish. "And you're sure this is all you want in the cookies James?" Harry asked, trying to make sure that all of the odd ingredients were mixed in.

James opened the tiny fridge that they had, he found a small metal container and held it up to Harry, "how about these? They're good on pizzas." James babbled and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, on second thought maybe we do have enough." Harry chuckled and James put the anchovies back into the fridge. After he had successfully mixed the ingredients Harry had James help him organize lumps of mismatched dough onto the tray. It didn't much help that Harry had let James know they had both a box of Red Velvet cookie mix and plain Sugar cookie mix, prompting the four year old to ask 'why not have both?' leaving a pinkish colored cookie. With the oven set to 350 and a timer for fifteen minutes, Harry slid the tray into the oven. There hadn't originally been in oven in the kitchen but Harry transfigured one for tonight.

"Hey Jamesy do you want to go grab your book and we'll finish it in the living room while we wait for cookies?" Harry asked and the little four year old furiously nodded before running to grab ' _Wacky Wednesday_ ' from his room. James was more than a little obsessed with the book.

Harry finally let himself retire to the couch as we waited for James, it was taking an uncharacteristically long time for the boy to get back but finally we bounded back into the room with the book and another sheet of printer paper that seemed to hold yet another drawing. "Look daddy! I did another one." James exclaimed and held out the paper to Harry. Harry took it and saw that it was very close to the one from a little while ago, but Ginny wasn't in it and the drawings were a lot nicer, like James had help.

"Petunia helped me," Harry remembered Petunia as the Ravenclaw girl who James had been incredibly infatuated with recently. "She helped me color them and spell everything." Harry finally took a gander at what was written in James' childlike handwriting at the bottom, under each character.

Under Harry's was written 'Daddy' what James had been calling Harry since birth, something that fit. Under James was written 'Jamesy', a name that James was very used to being called, in fact Harry almost always called James that. It was under the figure of Lucius that Harry was surprised to see 'Papa' written. Harry was firstly surprised that James would write that as they had never used the word around the house or anything.

"Why did you call Lucius Papa?" Harry asked, studying the picture a bit as he waited for the response.

"Petunia told me all about how she has _two_ dads! And Lush-us is just like my other dad. So Petunia told me she calls her other dad papa." James rambled off with a great big smile on his face.

Harry felt his stomach drop at this, he wasn't sure if he could handle James calling Lucius papa, he didn't think that would be fair to the man.

"Right daddy?" James asked after Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah Jamesy, you're right," Harry ruffled James' hair. "But I think you should ask Lucius before you call him papa. He might not like it." Harry said, trying to keep a smile on his face so he didn't dash James' good spirits.

"Great! I'll ask him tomorrow at breakfast. I'll show him the picture!" And with that James scurried off to stash the drawing back in his room. Harry wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even really sure what had just happened. He and Lucius had formed a fairly good relationship over the past week but Harry could tell Lucius still felt for him rather romantically, Harry didn't want to confuse the man with this or make him mad.

The timer going off for the cookies finally pulled Harry from his thoughts.

* * *

James had wrapped five uneaten cookies in a small checkered piece of cloth and Harry had tied it at the top. Harry wasn't sure who the cookies were for but he had a pretty good idea. They had actually turned out alright, which surprised Harry, entirely too sweet, but still okay.

James stood by the door, waiting for Harry to be done getting ready so they could go to breakfast. "Come _on_ Daddy let's go!" James called and Harry finally walked out of the bathroom in cuffed tan pants and a tucked in white button up, all with a gryffindor colored blazer and brown oxfords to match.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He said and picked James up, setting the boy up on his shoulders. James squealed and held on tight to Harry's hair.

The walk to the great hall was filled with James talking about Petunia and his new friend Jeanine Lovegood, Luna's slightly rebellious much younger sister. James was definitely a hit with all the girls though.

The great hall was pretty full, Breakfast had been in swing for nearing twenty minutes and the ruckus hit his ears about halfway down the corridor. Harry took his usual seat next to Lucius, with James squeezing in between them.

James immediately unwrapped the cookies ungracefully put three of them on Lucius' plate. "These are for you Lush-us!" James exclaimed causing the man to raise his eyebrows and smile at the little boy.

"Why thank you James," Lucius said and lightly ruffled James' hair. Harry grinned at the goofy smile that James was giving Lucius and was silently pleased with the affectionate look that Lucius was giving James in return.

"That's not all though!" James said equally as excited and pulled his drawing out of his pocket, Harry paled a bit and looked back to his food, not wanting to witness Lucius' reaction.

As soon as Lucius had the drawing James was off to give Severus the two remaining cookies, Severus pulled James up into his lap for a bit so Harry was left to sit next to Lucius as the man looked over the drawing.

"That's very sweet of him." Lucius finally said and rested his hand softly on Harry's shoulder. Harry returned the soft smile that Lucius gave him.

"I wasn't sure if it would make you uncomfortable." Harry admitted and Lucius folded the drawing back up and placed it in his back pocket.

"Not at all, he's actually... Well, he's free to call me that. Only if that's okay with you." Lucius said rather bashfully. He looked like he didn't really want to be having this kind of conversation right now.

"Oh, uh, yea of course. I'll make sure to tell him. He'll be excited." Harry said, the smile was no longer on his face but he wasn't really unhappy. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted James this attached to Lucius but he guessed there was no going back now. James had made the decision for him.

 **Sorry this is a rather short chapter but it needed to be added. Thank you LadyWhiteRose2015 for several ideas that made this chapter possible. I know this chapter doesn't seem like it's given the story a clear plot yet but next chapter I assure will be longer and more plot twisty.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate all feedback. :)**

 **-Annes**


	6. Malfoy Manor

**Well, here's chapter six.**

 **IF IT WASN'T CLEAR BEFORE LUCIUS IS NOT DRACO'S FATHER OF NARCISSA'S HUSBAND PLEASE GO READ CH. 1 AUTHORS NOTE IF CONFUSED.**

 **But first! I was reading reviews and there's one that I need to respond to!**

 **Tay: I keep waiting for Ginny to come back and cause havoc, I really hope she doesn't.  
Me: Lol, ur cute. hahahaahahahahahahahahaha**

 **With that, please enjoy. (Extreme Ginny bashing, slight Draco bashing but we learn he's really a good guy in the end :)))**

{December 17th, the last day of classes before break.}

"Daddy! It's four days until my birthday!" James exclaimed as they walked into the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast. "And nine until Christmas!" He added, though was obviously more affected by his birthday than Christmas.

"Yea that's right Jamesy, good job." Harry commended James counting and ability and to have checked the calendar hanging on the wall in their apartment.

James reached down to tousle James hair but the boy was gone, run off to sit next to Lucius and tell him the same things. "Papa Luc!" James said loudly, a common occurrence over the past few months. Harry had learned to just go with the flow with James, he certainly didn't want to tell the boy not to call Lucius that. They had been spending a lot of time together recently anyway.

Lucius would often commandeer James on Hogsmeade trips and take him around to all the shops, or make silly potions with him. Harry supposed in a way, Lucius was sort of being James' other father.

James had been fairly good all year, and for that Harry was thankful. There was a week in November where James was absolutely horrid, his friend Jeanine Lovegood had been stuck in detention all week so she hadn't been able to read to James or do any of the things she promised. That had resulted in some crayon drawings on the wall and even throwing a spoonfull of food onto Harry.

Other than this though, James was as cute and angelic as ever.

"What's up James?" Lucius responded, pulling the four year old (soon to be five year old) into his lap.

"My birthday's on Monday!" James practically shouted, right up in Lucius' face.

"Merlin, is it really that soon? Why James I've forgotten to get your presents!" Lucius exclaimed with a look of fake shock on his face as Harry took the seat next to him.

James let the grin drop from his face but after a few moments he brought it back up. "No you didn't! I saw them in your room!" James exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at the man before scurrying off to find Petunia.

Harry let out a soft chuckle at the boys' actions. "So Harry, do you have any plans for Christmas?" Lucius asked, amiably and warmly. The two had gotten along very well over the past months.

Harry would consider Lucius to be one of his closest friends. Not as close as he was with Ron (the two had mended their friendship soon after the meeting at the mall) or Hermione, but they were still close.

"No, I was thinking of staying here. Maybe popping over to the burrow or going over to Hermione and Ron's one day. Probably just stay here for the majority though." Harry admitted, he hadn't really thought about it. He had been invited to the burrow for Christmas day though.

"If that's the case would you like to come over to Malfoy Manner over break? It should just be Draco, Narcissa, and me." Lucius asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Harry let out a soft sigh and let a smile cover his face, glad that he didn't have to tell James they would be staying here for Christmas. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

"James, you're sure that you have everything you need?" Harry asked tentatively, looking at the little boy with a near overflowing backpack on his shoulders.

James nodded triumphantly.

"You remembered Terry?" Harry asked cautiously. Terry was James stuffed elephant (named by the boy himself) that was once forgotten when they went on a trip to New York, Harry would keep the story short and sweet and say it had been an utter disaster.

James pulled the elephant out from where it had been shoved between his backpack and his back. "Good job James." Harry ruffled the boys hair a little and slung his duffle bag over his shoulders before walking down to the Great Hall to meet Lucius.

Lucius was waiting for them as student filed on on Saturday morning, taking the train back to their homes.

"Here Harry let me take your bag." Lucius offered and took it off from around Harry's shoulders and grabbed James backpack as well, with a snap of his fingers the bags were gone away, presumable to Malfoy manor. "Are you all set to go?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded, "I believe I am, what about you Jamesy?" Harry asked, looking down at the boy who readily answered in the affirmative.

They were just walking out of the Great Hall when an owl came in, Harry's new snowy owl he'd only gotten a few months ago- Dumbles Harry had named the owl.

Harry held his arm tentatively out for Dumbles to land on it, she came to a graceful perch and Harry took the parchment from around her let, "thank you girl." He cooed to her, a bit sad though that he didn't have any treats to give her.

"Just let me read through this real quick." Harry said and Lucius gave him a nod of understanding, James was saying bye to his friends, so Harry unrolled the parchment.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _I'm so terribly sorry for my actions and bad decisions over the past year or so. Though I do not necessarily regret any of what happened, in short I feel it was all necessary. Our marriage certainly was not going anywhere from the get go, I think it was just my mother trying to pressure us to get married from the beginning, you know how she is. She got everyone in on it and in the end even Ron was rooting for us to be together. We were totally forced into a loveless marriage._

 _James is who I really want to talk about though. I know what I said, that I never want to see the boy again, and I've come to realize that was the wrong choice to make. I want the boy back in my life. Perhaps we could schedule something? I would be happy to take him over the weekdays so he doesn't have to be at that dreary school all the time_ , _I'm sure that little adventurer doesn't like it at all, we both know how dreadfully shy he is._

 _Please get in contact with me before too long. I don't want some other woman taking my place in James' life, I will always be his mum. I know you will understand Harry, you love him just as much as I do._

 _-Gin._

Harry wanted to murder somebody, anybody really, but _especially_ Ginny. He was practically seeing red at this point and before he knew it the paper went up in flames with a little wandless, wordless magic. Harry was downright seething.

Lucius put a hand on the small of Harry's back. "Harry? Are you okay?" Lucius asked tentatively, letting his thumb stroke Harry's cheekbone lightly.

"No Lucius, I'm really not. Let's just get to your manor, I'll tell you about it when we get there, I don't want James to hear." Harry muttered quietly and sadly.

Harry just couldn't believe Ginny. Everything she said was just so shamelessly wrong. That her family was pushing them together? Ginny was the one who proposed for merlin's sake! That James hated it at Hogwarts? He fucking loved it here! He was talking to his gaggle of fawning girls right now!

Harry honestly needed to get out of that school before anyone got seriously hurt.

* * *

Lucius was a bit sad that he couldn't hold Harry as the apparated as Harry had to hold James. Lucius did, however, get to steady the man when they arrived at the front doors of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius let his arm rest around Harry's waist as the doors opened to their arival. The manor certainly wasn't as gothic as it used to be, Lucius noted that as they walked in. Narcissa had done a good job of brightening the place up after the war.

Harry was also surprised by the interior of the house and held James' hand tightly as they walked in, not minding Lucius' arm around his waist. The two had gotten very affectionate and physical over the past few months. Everything was very subtle but Harry could feel that they were naturally moving towards a relationship and that actually made him very happy, he felt cheated after his last relationship and was almost sure this one would go much better. Any upsets though, might ruin everything so Harry dreadfully hoped everything would go well over Yule break.

"Lucius!" Harry heard a light and feminine tone call and Narcissa Malfoy made an appearance, poking her head out from around a corner. Harry had to admit she looked very beautiful for the age she was, in her fifties he believed.

"Narcissa, it's good to see you." Lucius greeted and gave the woman a small hug along with a kiss on the cheek.

"And who is this?" Narcissa asked but after taking a long look at Harry a look of recognition crossed her face. "Ah, Harry Potter, good to see you as well dear. I didn't think we'd ever see each other after the war." She admitted and gave Harry a half hug.

"It's good to see you as well Ms. Malfoy." He greeted respectfully.

"Oh please, It's Narcissa!" She insisted before kneeling infront of James. "Hello there little one, I'm Narcissa." She greeted kindly to James.

"I'm James! I'm four but I'm going to be five on Monday!" He gushed and then pointed to Harry, "This is my daddy and Lucius is my papa!" James introduced both the men to her and Narcissa gave him a nod with a smile.

"Good to know." She added before standing, she raised as eyebrow at Lucius but didn't comment before motioning for them to follow her deeper into the house.

"So Harry," Narcissa addressed. "What have you been up to since the war ended?" She asked, making small talk as they walked.

"Not too much. Lived the muggle life for a while with James but I've been working at Hogwarts for just a few months now, needed a change of pace." He said and she nodded.

"I hope Lucius was a dear to you and helped you settle in." She said in a teasing yet still slightly serious manner. Harry was starting to form what there relationship really was in his head, he was leaning towards a more sister brother relationship than simply friends.

"Of course, he's been absolutely wonderful all year." Harry said and flashed Lucius a small chuckle, the man gave a soft laugh.

"Grand, now I hope you don't mind Draco has brought over his new girlfriend, we're heading to the dining room for a slightly early lunch and then Lucius can show you to your room." Narcissa gave him the rundown and he nodded in affirmation.

James filled the silence for the rest of the walk with his opinions on all the painting and colors around the manner and Narcissa kept him entertained by having small conversations with the boy.

Finally, they got to the dining room, or what Narcissa had informed them was the 'main' dining room. Harry wasn't sure how many dining rooms there were in this place but he did know that he would not be able to find that way out of here very easily.

Harry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach at the mention of Draco's girlfriend. If Harry had good luck, Draco was a playboy and had already moved on past Ginny, but if he had bad luck then Ginny was sitting just beyond those doors. He took a deep breath.

Lucius seemed to recognize Harry's apprehension and placed a hand on the small of his back, giving Harry and calming smile.

Narcissa pushed the doors open and Harry was first greeted with the sight of Draco sitting at the dining table, it looked very small for the grand room it was in, and then by Ginny sitting down next to Draco from where she'd been standing just a moment ago.

Harry kept his gaze averted, trying not to look directly at her while Lucius' arm tightened around his waist, creeping around and making itself visible to everyone in the room. James hadn't seemed to notice Ginny yet, which Harry was glad for.

"Harry," Ginny said from across the room, not quite a greeting, nor a statement, nor a question. It was just kind of out there.

"Dad," Draco greeted, referring to his pseudo-dad Lucius. Lucius let a small smile cover his face.

"Good to see Draco." Lucius returned and Harry bent to pick James up, holding him so that he was facing away from Ginny, thankfully James didn't protest.

Narcissa had an eyebrow raised but ushered them to take seats, she sat herself at the end of the table and though it seemed to be expected that Lucius take the opposite end, he didn't and instead sat next to Harry.

"Mama!" James exclaimed when he finally saw Ginny and a bright smile took over his face. Before he reached for her though, James made sure to make eye contact with both Lucius and Harry, almost getting affirmation that he was allowed to. Harry was thankful for it.

"Hey Jamesy." Ginny greeted, a soft smile covering her feminine face. James tried to scoot out of Harry's lap but Harry kept a tight hold on James.

"Why don't we say out hellos after dinner James?" Lucius suggested, coming to Harry's rescue.

Lunch was a very, very awkward affair that consisted of Narcissa speaking mostly to Draco and Lucius while Ginny and Harry tried to look away from each other as much as possible.

When everyone finally stood, James was squirming to get out of Harry's lap and once he did, latched himself onto his mother. "Mama I missed you! You never visit me." James complained and Ginny kneeled down to talk to him, ask him how things were at Hogwarts and such.

Draco, meanwhile, obviously didn't realize quite how tense it was and turned to Harry. "Harry, it's good to see you." He said with a small smile on his face and the two shared a short half hug.

"It's good to see you too." Harry replied.

Draco was just about to say something else but was cut off by James saying the number one worst thing he ever could have said.

"Mama do you know Lu-shus? He's my papa, he and daddy said I can call him that!" James exclaimed and Harry paled. Lucius stiffened a bit, not wanting to implicate anything by overly comforting Harry in this situation.

"What was that?" Ginny rose. "Harry is this true?" She asked with narrowed eyes and a malicious and angered look on her face. Harry specifically remembered Ginny saying she didn't want anyone to replace her, this didn't count as replacement right?

Lucius read the situation quickly and disarmed it just as quickly. "White don't you two talk about this later? We all need to unpack and Harry really isn't good with apparation, maybe we should retire for a siesta?" Lucius offered and Harry nodded jerkily. Bending down to scoop James up before Lucius ushered them out of the room as fast as possible.

"Daddy you didn't tell me mama would be here. She seemed mad. Was she mad at me?" James asked, looking very concerned as they went up a wide staircase.

"No Jamesy, she wasn't mad at you at all. Now how tired are you?" Harry asked, hoping he could put James down and talk about this with Lucius.

As if one cue, James let out a yawn and shrugged. Harry took that as a good sign and when they got to the room Harry didn't even really take a moment to take in how nice it was before Lucius opened a door in the room, leading to a smaller room with James' elephant and back pack sitting on a small bed in the corner. Harry laid James down, "I'll be right out here if you need anything, alright James?" Harry asked and James nodded before Harry shut the door quietly.

"Where's my bed?" Harry asked, he was barely able to force the words out, the full toll of everything that was happening weighing on him heavily.

Lucius put an arm around Harry and led him right across the large main room and into a bedroom off the side. "Right here. Would you like me to stay?" Lucius asked carefully.

Harry took a seat on the bed and put his head in his hands thinking for a moment. "I- I don't know..." Harry trailed off, feeling his throat clench up and the familiar running of water along his tear ducts. He took in a shaky breath. "I don't want to be a nuisance." He said truthfully.

"Oh Harry." Lucius sighed and pulled his teachers robes off that he'd been wearing today so that he was just in a white button down and black cotton trousers. "You're not a nuisance." Lucius reassured and sat down on the bed next to Harry then pulling the boy down so that Lucius was spooning him on the bed, arms around Harry tight.

"Tell me everything, what did the letter say today?" Lucius asked as he rubbed his hand lightly along Harry's upper arm.

Harry took a deep breath. "The gist of it was that Ginny is glad she divorced me but she thinks James is having a bad time at Hogwarts and wants him to stay with her... For five days out of every week." Harry forced everything out between shaky and wet breaths as Lucius placed a few butterfly kisses to the crown of his head.

"Don't worry Harry, you know she had no right. James is all yours." Lucius assured.

"But what if that's not the right thing to do? James needs two people in his life, he can't just have me." Harry fretted, going back to his previous dilemma of James needing a figure other than Harry.

"Harry, James has more than you. He has Minerva, Severus, those friends of his, and he has me. I'll always be there for him, just as I'll always be here for you." Lucius said softly and Harry shifted around so that he was facing Lucius.

"You mean that?" He asked, eyes slightly red and cheeks stained with light tear stains.

Lucius nodded softly. "Of course. How about we stay here for a while longer and then maybe we go face the music. I'll be right there with you." Lucius promised.

Harry nodded, "Thank you so much Lucius. I couldn't get through this without you." Harry wondered how he hadn't seen just how great Lucius was for him before this. He was such a rock, so solid in Harry's life, so without giving it much thought Harry did something.

It was something they'd done before, something they'd done several times before in fact. Never before though had it had the meaning behind it as it did this time.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Lucius' lips, full of his anxiety and longing.

And Lucius returned it.

 **Alright :) Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

 **-Annes**

 **(I didn't edit this before I posted it btw.)**


	7. Birthday

**Here's chapter seven. I've gotten my timeline a little jumbled around in my head so I'm going to start labeling was day it is when there's a shift in date. It's mostly for me so yeah. Thank you for all the lovely reviews by the way :) also the authors note at the bottom of this chapter is important.**

 **Saturday, The 18th of December, 2004.**

Harry and Lucius snogged on the bed for quite a while, both content to just lie there and press their lips against one another. They weren't incredibly close to each other either. They had both sat on the edge of the bed, their knees just barely touching. Harry's hands were caressing Lucius' face and Lucius' hands were tangled in Harry's hair.

Neither cared where this was going and were simply lost in the moment.

A well timed push had Harry with his back on the bed, Lucius now straddling him.

A quick pull had the buttons on Lucius' white button up broken off, a milky white chest now visible.

A primal rut harry moaning, bucking his hips up against Lucius.

They continued like this for a while, each one taking their turn, pushing the other further and further, waiting until they reached the point of no return.

For Harry, this was several minutes later, both men were down to only their pants, shirts and trousers forgotten or broken to the side. Lucius' hand reached in between them, going for Harry's covered cock.

Harry blocked Lucius' hand and shook his head as the blonde man played with Harry's ear lobe. "No, ah, too fast. This is... This is good though." Harry forced out through a soft moan and Lucius quickly pulled his hand away.

"Hmmm? What's good Harry?" Lucius teased and nipped at Harry's ear lobe again. "This?" He asked, tweaking Harry's nipple, "or this?" he asked, tweaking the opposite one.

Harry let out a gurgled response, something along the lines of 'merlin yes' as he brought his lips back to Lucius.

Lucius was about to go in to ravish Harry's chest when the boy sat up, pushing Lucius off of him. "Fuck, James is awake." Harry muttered and pulled his tee shirt back over his head.

Both men could now hear the soft padding footsteps coming from the main room, James up and about.

Lucius too pulled on his white button up, spelling the buttons back on and together before pulling on his trousers.

"Daddy?" James called from the main room, looking for the door to Harry's room.

Harry, in his tee shirt and pants, pushed out into the main room. "What's up Jamesy? Shouldn't you be taking your nap?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of the sleepy toddler who was rubbing his eyes with his shirt.

"I heard noises." James complained and Harry paled a little.

"What kind of noises Jamesy?" Harry asked, picking the toddler up to settle on his hip.

James gave a soft shrug. "I don't know, I couldn't hear them that well." James admitted.

"Alright then, sorry for the noise Jamesy, do you think you can go back to sleep?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the obviously tired boy.

James nodded, "ya," was all he mustered out before laying his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry set him on the bed in his room, closing the door very softly before letting out a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked as Harry came back into the bedroom.

Harry nodded and sat on the edge of the bed before letting his torso fall back. "Yeah, James just heard something so he got up." Harry explained.

"He didn't hear anything bad did he?" Lucius asked and Harry shook his head.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Harry's reservedness. "Is everything alright Harry?" Lucius asked and ran his manicured fingernails through Harry's messy locks.

Harry sighed, "yea everythings all right. James just sort of ruined the moment." Harry finally admitted and Lucius let out a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't say it's entirely ruined." Lucius said softly before moving down to kiss Harry again.

Harry moved his head to the side, really just a slight tilt so that Lucius' lips connected with his cheek instead. "Ah, uh, how about you go back to your room? I need to unpack and then I'll meet you down for dinner?" Harry offered, looking down a bit towards the bed.

Lucius bit his lip slightly before nodding and standing up. "Of course, I'll see you in a few hours." Lucius said and gently caressed Harry's face with a small smile before taking his leave.

* * *

At about five O'clock a small house elf apparated into the main section of Harry's bedroom. James was on the floor scribbling on a piece of parchment with crayons.

"Mister Potter Tilly was sent to get yous." The House elf spoke rapidly, reminding Harry a lot of Dobby.

Harry gave the house elf a smile. "Thank you Tilly." He spoke and picked up James off the floor. "Ready for dinner Jamesy?" Harry asked and the boy nodded with a bright grin.

The elf walked fast but Harry was able to keep up due to being taller and taking longer strides than the elf. Harry was starting to get familiar with the walk, Tilly having taken him back the same time that Lucius had brought him.

The dinner table was larger, no longer just a breakfast nook that it had been earlier. The table was laid out with an emerald runner and food lay from end to end, though it seemed the family was congregating towards the middle.

Harry and James sat were it seemed to be expected of them, across from Ginny and Draco. Narcissa sat at the left end of the table and Lucius at the right. It wasn't so long that they couldn't converse, there was only one seat separating Harry from Lucius and James from Narcissa and their plates were already piled with pretty much everything that the table held extra of.

"Harry, I trust that you are settling in well?" Narcissa asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, I am, we both enjoy the room very much, thank you for your hospitality Narcissa." Harry spoke, returning her smile as James bobbed his head a furious and continuous nod as Harry spoke.

The table soon erupted into fairly amiable conversation, no one spoke of the war which was a relief to Harry, James would learn about that when he was old enough, he was planning to tell the boy before he became of age for Hogwarts because he would no doubt hear about it in Hogwarts with the children of all of his friends.

Draco spoke with him about his defense class while Ginny just sat glaring a bit, Narcissa and Lucius joined into the conversation every once in a while but Harry was surprised to see that Lucius' gaze was falling mainly on Ginny, with just a bit of a glare in his eyes.

Harry wasn't surprised at how superb the dinner was, house elves were making it after all.

Dinner was fairly okay, nobody was overly tense until afterwards.

"Harry," Ginny spoke softly, surprising him a bit as Draco talked with Narcissa and Lucius overlooked evverything. James was playing with his spoon. "Would you mind if we went to your room and spoke?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry sighed before nodding. "If you would excuse us," he spoke before standing. Lucius flashed him a fleeting look but Harry tried to give him a reasuring one in return.

"Will you stay here for a moment Jamesy?" Harry asked and the little boy nodded his head.

The walk to Harry's room was silent, the man glad that he could remember how to get there to avoid any embarrassment.

They sat in chairs facing each other, both tense looking. "I suppose this is about James?" Harry inquired.

Ginny nodded and crossed her jean clad legs, settling into the chair a little more. "I want joint custody over him." She said simply and Harry sighed.

"Ginny, you know you gave that right up." Is all he spoke in return to her.

"You don't understand Harry. Seeing James but not being able to have him and watch him." She said with a sigh as well.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the statement, he didn't really even understand what she meant. Ginny never saw James and the last time she really had she'd said she never wanted to see him again. "Funny because last time you saw James you said you never wanted to see him again. Which is pretty much exactly what you've been saying since our divorce."

"Harry come on, just give him to me for the weeks. You have class he must be bored out of his mind. Plus I'm his _mother_ he needs me in his life." She countered, starting to look a little flustered. Harry didn't appreciate how she was changing her own argument so often.

"He's not bored, he had several friends and he likes to sit in on classes. James is enjoying himself and I think I can find a more suitable figure for his maternal role. One who didn't give up all rights to him." Harry spoke, a malicious lilt creeping into his voice. Ginny stood, slightly red in the face. Their voice levels had been raising through out the conversation and now Ginny was almost yelling with her next words.

"Harry James Potter, I am his mother. I gave birth to him after you fucked me like the animal you are." She screeched pulling her wand. Harry would have been mildly offended at her words if it had been any other situation, now they made white hot rage flash behind his eye lids. Harry drew his wand as well.

"Don't try to blame me for your situation, you're the one who wouldn't accept the help I tried to give you! I'm sure James will get along just fine with me and Lucius." Harry spat at her, hand gripping his wand to almost a dangerous intensity.

"So now you're _fucking_ the Malfoy Lord? You know he's at least ten years older than you right Harry? You're disgusting I can't believe I was ever married to a poof."

Harry raised his wand in a split second and yells spells just as fast. "Immobulus! Incarcerous! Levicorpus!" Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to get a word in edge-wise, the straight fact was that Harry was a _very_ powerful wizard. He wasn't surprised that within seconds Ginny was hanging upside down by her ankle, immobile and trapped in ropes.

"What the fuck Harry!" She screamed and Harry pushed her levitating body towards the door. Finally he pushed her out of the room and closed the door quickly after undoing all the spells and leaving her sprawled on the floor.

He wouldn't take any more of that.

* * *

 **Monday December 20th (James' Birthday.)**

The last day passed with little in terms of excitement. Ginny had told Draco that she was going to spend the rest of Christmas at the burrow and had given the confused blond a quick kiss before making her escape, not wanting to hang around Harry any longer. James was of course confused why his mother was not spending his birthday with him but Harry had told the boy it was some important matter.

The night, the nineteenth Harry and Lucius had shared a bed, they hadn't done _it_ yet but nonetheless they had shared a bed.

When James woke up in the morning he was greeted with several presents. Three from Harry, two from Lucius, and one from Narcissa along with several from the various other Weasley's, excluding Ginny.

"Daddy! Papa! Look what Uncle Ron got me!" James exclaimed holding up a tiny broom, Harry dearly hoped the thing didn't actually work but Harry was glad anyway that James had gotten something he liked.

Lucius gave James a potion Laugh-Inducing Potion (Lucius assured him it would last no longer than ten minutes) and a manegro potion. Lucius said they were both easy to brew and harmless things that James would find funny. Harry was sure Lucius wouldn't think it funny when he found some Manegro potion in his wine glass tonight and woke up tangled in hair, but didn't comment because James obviously really liked the gifts and quickly ran to put them up in his room.

From Narcissa James got a set of robes which Harry actually appreciated. The boy dressed like a muggle in his tiny copies of Harry's clothes and Harry would like to start getting him into the habit of wearing robes as he would have to be while at Hogwarts.

Finally, from Harry James got a book of minor jinxes even a little kid could pull off with the right teacher, Harry also gifted him a new blazer, in Gryffindor colors which James loved, and finally four boxes of James' favorite candies that could only be bought in American (AN: To my knowledge) _Peeps._

 _J_ ames was definitely happy with all that he had gotten along with the presents from the Weasley's and a small gift from Draco, James had made quite a steal. Harry was just glad that Narcissa hadn't been put off at the fact that James would be celebrating his birthday at the manor.

Around seven James was in his room, Harry had put the candies and potions up on a high shelf but he was pretty sure that in the morning James would have gotten them all down, he could deal with it for one night.

Harry had on a pair of boxers and a grey T-shirt when he heard a soft knock on the door to his bed room.

"Come in," Harry called. He already knew it was Lucius, the man had come last night as well.

Lucius pushed the door open and came to sit on the edge of Harry's bed after closing the door softly. "How are you?" Lucius asked, deft hands moving to start undoing the buttons that held his white dress shirt in place.

"I'm fine, good actually because James had such a good say." He said watching as Lucius peeled the dress shirt away to reveal a white tee shirt underneath. The next step was his shoes which he toed off. Harry remembered last night he had started to feel apprehensive around this point, when Lucius undid the button on his jeans. He knew though from when this had happened last night that Lucius wore fairly conservative underwear.

Everything was happening just as it had last night, Lucius had come in, they had made short conversation, kissed, and then slept next to one another.

"He seemed like he had a very good day." Lucius said, finally moving to swing his leg over Harry's torso to straddle the man, moving his lips to his neck.

"I'm glad, his last birthday was kind of a sad affair." Harry mumbled and Lucius tweaked one of his nipples, raking aristocratic fingernails over the hardening nub.

"Well, I'll make sure all the ones from here out are just as good as this one." Lucius replied in a husky voice.

Harry knew that Lucius was insinuating that he would be around for James' birthdays to come, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew that it hadn't been long enough, he was still hurt and not ready for a relationship.

Right now though, Harry was okay with this. This wasn't anything serious, he didn't even know if it would continue into the next night, so for now Harry would let it be.

 **Sorry for the wait I had some serious writers block. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas for this story or things they want to happen, please let me know as I've hit a bit of a wall.**

 **-Annes :)**


	8. The Burrow

**Sorry for the long wait, ideas aren't really flowing but this chapter has a lemon in it which I hope makes up for something. Also, this is my first lemon so please tell me what you think. Also, if you've read my other story, Harry Potter Potions Professor, you'll see a very, very big similarity between how the Yule holidays played out, I'm sorry for that but I just feel like it's what Harry would realistically do (go to Malfoy manor and then the burrow-happened in both of my stories). Honestly this chapter is pretty much a PWP and could almost stand alone, but it's an important part to the next chapter.**

Saturday, December 25th.

Harry, Lucius, and James had spent Christmas eve with Narcissa and Draco. The Christmas ball was saved for the day of but Harry had realized Christmas eve that he would not be attending. He had received an owl from Molly Weasley Christmas eve which he had been delighted to see.

 _Harry,_

 _We would love to have all of our family join us for Christmas celebrations and I haven't seen my cute little grandson for some time. Ginny alluded to you seeing someone, please feel free to bring them along. As an added note, Ginny has a Christmas event through her work and I encouraged her to go to it so she will not be at Christmas tomorrow. We also have a spare room open in case you would like to stay for the last two days of break._

 _With love,_

 _Molly and Arthur (and the boys)._

Harry was glad to be standing outside the doors to the burrow. Usually he would just walk right in but this time he took a moment to knock softly on the door. It was about nine o clock in the morning, James was tuckered and gathered up in Harry arms. They didn't get to bed until about twelve the night before, and for someone James' age that was monumental. Lucius stood right beside Lucius, a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

In the letter Harry had been surprised to see that Ginny mentioned Harry was seeing someone and was a little concerned that now all the Weasley's thought Harry was a relationship with Lucius. He couldn't say that they weren't in a relationship, but so far the furthest they'd gotten was palming each other through their boxers and rutting their erections against one another, not exactly a cute date to the movies. However, if the Weasley's seemed to be fine with the idea then Harry wouldn't extinguish it.

James certainly enjoyed the idea of having both Harry and Lucius being his parents and had certainly taken to introducing Lucius as such. While shopping for Christmas presents Harry had actually had to tell James to refrain from telling strangers on the street about his two dads and then continuing to point them out. Both Harry and Lucius had gotten some sneers at that, Harry didn't much mind though as James was just a little kid, and people had their opinions.

George answered the door with a big grin, waking James with the loud sound of the door opening and George greeting them. Harry was glad to note that George looked better than he had in a while. Looked like he'd actually been eating reasonable amounts and letting go a little bit. After Fred's death George had been seemingly fine, still cracking jokes and managing the shop but there'd been some odd things happening. He wouldn't eat as much and there would be odd gaps in his speaking, like he was waiting for Fred to chime in. Since that though he's gotten much better, more his old self.

"Harry! Good to see you mate!" George pulled him in for a tight hug and in doing so somehow pulled James from his grip and pulled the boy into his arms. "How are you young Potter?" George asked with a grin and a finger lightly flicking the boys' nose.

James opened his eyes lazily but squealed in delight when he saw the face of his uncle, instantly babbling to the man. When there was a lull in James' speaking, George addressed them again. "Both of you please come in, and Lord Malfoy, good to see you on better terms." George finally gave a nod at the tall man.

"Lucius is my papa!" James exclaimed and Harry couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks every time James said that.

George didn't look too shocked and Lucius pulled the topic slightly away from that by saying, "You can call me Lucius."

George nodded and motioned for both of them to enter the house. They walked in together with Lucius' hand still resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug. She was pregnant, Harry could tell by the thick stomach pressing against him. It wasn't that large but Harry knew Hermione was rather petite and wouldn't have put on this much of a solid stomach.

"Good to see you Mione." He said and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Is there something you haven't told everyone?" He asked and she giggled before stepping away.

"Actually, you'll be the last to know Harry, Ron and I are expecting." She said happily and Ron gave Hermione a toothy grin before also clapping Harry on the back.

"Glad you could make it mate. Lucius, good to see you as well." Ron said loudly and shook hands with the Malfoy Lord.

"Lucius! I'm glad you could come with Harry." Hermione said and pulled Lucius into a one armed hug. The man looked extremely uncomfortable but allowed it and actually placed a hand lightly on her back in return.

"I suppose it is good to see the two of you as well." He spoke in a very refined manner, suiting of the Malfoy Lord. Harry was a bit surprised to see that the man had retreated into his aristocracy but didn't comment on it. The man was obviously out of his comfort zone here and Harry wouldn't push it.

"Aunt Mione!" James practically screamed and immediately tried to force his way out of George's arms. George set James on the ground as quick as he could and the voracious toddler ran his way over to Hermione.

"Good to see you too little one." Hermione said with a grin.

"Did you like your gift kiddo?" Ron asked, ruffling James' hair a little bit. Harry was sure they were going to make great parents.

Molly Weasley decided to make her appearance from the kitchen at that point, followed by Arthur and the rest of the clan who all gave Harry a clap on the back, James a hug and kind words, and greeted Lucius rather kindly, not inquiring as to what their relationship was. Harry was glad for that, but felt that it was at least a little apparent because James was telling everyone and their mother just who Lucius was to him.

Christmas dinner was served and Harry and Lucius were offered the guest bedroom, a new addition to the post-war burrow.

James was given invitations from everyone to stay with him and he finally decided to spend the night with Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't the least bit surprised that the Weasley's expected him and Lucius to be fine with sharing a bed with one another, it was probably Molly or George's scheme to force them to stay the night in the same bed together.

James went up with Ron and Hermione to the top bedroom whereas Lucius and Harry only had to climb one flight of stairs to find both George's bedroom and the guest room located next to each other.

"Goodnight Harry, it was good to see you in a more relaxed environment than last time." He said with a smile and gave Harry one last hug. Harry knew what he was talking about, the last time everyone (including Ginny) had been at the burrow it had been very tense and had ended badly.

The room was small but Harry didn't care much, Lucius didn't seem to mind either but it was definitely a step down from what he'd enjoyed at the Malfoy manor.

"I suppose there will be no room for fun tonight?" Lucius asked with a small smirk.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose... If we're really quiet." He said, starting off the sentence sullenly but ending it with an equal smirk.

Lucius begins to unbutton the dress shirt he wore as Harry pulls his own over his head. Shoes are toed off and bare chests are pressed together as Lucius straddles Harry on the bed.

"Hmm, you're kind of loud. Maybe this would help?" Lucius asked and pulls his want out, casting a silencing charm on the room.

"Perfect." Harry muttered with a smile and pulls Lucius head down so that their lips meet.

Lucius pressed his crotch against Harry's, showing that he's already hard and Harry can't help but moan into Lucius' mouth at the feeling of the mans erection on his.

"Harry," Lucius said softly as his hand moves down to pull lightly on the waistband of Harry's trousers. "Don't you think we might go a little further tonight?" Lucius asked, stopping his rutting for the time being and giving Harry a chance to answer.

Harry whined at the loss of contact, "Gods Lucius, just don't stop. Do what ever you want." He said and tried to buck his hips back up against Lucius', earning a chiding sigh from the man as Harry felt the button on his jeans being undone. Before Harry could think of what was happening Lucius gripped both his underwear and his pants and pulled them almost straight off, just having to pause at his feet for a moment.

When his cock met the cool air he let out a his but then turned red, realizing that it was in full view for Lucius to see, for the first time. "Take yours off too." Harry mumbled, feeling shy at being the only one starkers.

Lucius took his time with this pants. Shedding the black trousers first and then slowing pulling down his boxers and revealing his engorged cock. Harry let out a moan at the sheer size of it, it must have been at least seven inches, maybe eight. Harry felt a little small compared but he knew he was still fairly well endowed.

Harry would let Lucius lead everything that happened. This was his first time with a man and he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He'd obviously heard some of it and watched a bit of porn, but he hadn't preformed anything himself.

Lucius straddled Harry and it was like and electric shock when their cocks finally met unclothes. Harry felt a whimper tear through him and he moved his hips up to meet Lucius'.

"I want you," Harry said softly as he felt Lucius' smooth hand cover his slightly weeping cock, pulling up on it a few times and running his thumb over the slit, gathering up the precome with his thumb and then bringing it up to his mouth to taste. Harry let out another high pitched moan when he watched Lucius do that.

"How do you want me Harry?" Lucius asked huskily, sucking on the sensitive skin by his ear.

"I-in me." Harry finally whispered, embarrassed to be admitting it out loud. It was truly what he wanted through, he knew that they could take it slow and that Lucius using his hand would probably be more than enough, but right now Harry wanted Lucius' cock rammed up his ass.

Lucius nodded and moved his fingers, bringing them down, rubbing softly at his perineum before muttering a lubrication spell and prodding Harry's entrance with one long finger.

Harry felt a slick wetness fill him and pushing against him in the form of Lucius' finger. He was growing tired of the man simply pushing against him and tried to grind down on the finger and get it into him.

Finally, Lucius obliged and breached the tight ring of muscle. Working his finger in slowly. Harry, however, was more lubed than any virgin had the right to be and so far wasn't feeling much so grinded down harder on the finger.

Lucius pushed more in, all the way up to the third knuckle and fully sheathed. Harry took in a sharp and short breath when it was all the way in.

"Are you in pain?" Lucius asked, obviously worried about the sound that Harry made.

"I'm fine, please keep going." Harry said. It was slightly painful right now but he knew that it had to get pleasureful soon or else not so many people would be doing this.

Lucius hesitated for a moment before prodding the entrance with a second finger before pushing in. Harry bit his lip as the second met the first and they pushed in further. They scissored a bit and Harry tried to keep his breathing under control. He convinced himself that once Lucius got his cock in him that all the pain would go away. Lucius saw the look on Harry's face and brought his free hand around to tug on Harry's cock which had gone slightly limp.

Lucius stroked him back to life and had Harry writhing and moaning under his once again in no time. Lucius added a third finger almost without Harry noticing, scissoring the three of them and fucking Harry with his fingers. Lucius was a bit confused as to why he hadn't found the prostate yet but determined to get to it. Lucius reckoned that maybe it was just deeper and his fingers weren't quite long enough to reach it.

"Harry, I'm going to enter you now." Lucius stated and the boy nodded in between his moans.

"Gods yes, just don't stop with your hand." Harry whined and bucked up.

"It might be easier and less painful if you're on your hands and knees." Lucius didn't particularly like that style for their first time, but he wanted Harry to enjoy it as much as possible.

Harry shook his head on the pillow, "no, no I want to see you." He said and widened his eyes as he felt Lucius' shaft breach his opening. It just had so much more girth than his fingers could have prepared him for.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he tried to dab them away before Lucius noticed, determined to do this.

Lucius was having none of it thought and when he saw Harry's eyes fill with tears he began to pull out. "Harry I'm not going to do this if it hurts, we can try another time." He said reassuringly.

When Lucius had pulled out all the way to the rim Harry stopped him, "Please... Please continue. I just have to get used to it." He said in a shaky voice.

"Oh love," Lucius muttered and oddly enough Harry didn't even mind the nick name. "I can't stand the thought of hurting you. You've been hurt to much already." He said and brought their foreheads together.

"Please Lucius, just try one more time, get all the way inside." Harry chided and as Lucius pressed his lips to Harry's he rammed back in.

Almost as if magic, Lucius hit Harry's prostate, deep inside of Harry, _just_ within reach and Harry was sent into a fit of screams.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and made to pull out again, worried that he'd hurt Lucius when an animalistic gaze met with his own. "Don't stop, do that again." Harry moaned.

A smirk covered Lucius' face, now knowing exactly what had sent Harry into a screaming mess. Lucius slammed back in and hit his prostate once again, with so much force that the headboard hit the wall.

Over and over and over again Lucius slammed in, he snapped his hips back slowly before pistoning them in again at full force. It was a slow yet brutal pace and Harry was screaming over and over again.

"Lucius! Lucius...Gods Babe... Faster! Harder!" Harry repeated these words in all different kinds of voices, high pitched whimpers and deep throaty moans and Lucius obliged Harry's every order.

Finally Harry felt a knot build in his stomach as Lucius both stroked him and pounded into him. "Lucius I'm going to-" He trailed off as a stream of cum shot out, covering both Harry and Lucius' chests in the sticky substance.

"Me too." Lucius said before grunting and releasing himself inside of Harry, leaving a sticky mess and a warm feeling with him.

"That was amazing." Harry muttered as Lucius pulled out and practically collapsed on top of Harry.

Harry took in several deep breaths and wrapped his arms around Lucius. "You were amazing." Lucius breathed in Harry's ear and rolled to the side so he could pull Harry in tight against him.

* * *

Sunday, the 26th of December.

The two woke up fairly early in the morning to a sticky mess holding them together. Lucius used a cleansing spell to clean the mess that was all around them. They showered separately and got dressed without initiating anything.

Before they walked out the door to head down to breakfast Lucius stopped Harry with a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, thank you for last night. It was wonderful." Lucius said and pressed a small kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed a bit and looked down, just a bit embarrassed at what had transpired last night in the Weasley's guest bedroom. "Yes, it was great. I-i really liked it." He admitted and mustered up the courage to look up at Lucius with a small smile.

A small sigh of relief escaped Lucius and the two shared a soft kiss before heading down to breakfast.

Most everyone was downstairs, including James who immediately latched onto Harry, telling him about everything he'd done in the barely eight hours away from him. Harry listened attentively, as did Lucius as they began breakfast. One thing was odd though, George hadn't made an appearance which was a little concerning.

About halfway through breakfast George finally came down, looking a little disheveled, like he'd only just woken up.

"Good morning George, have a nice sleep?" Ron asked, making fun of the fact that he'd slept in so late.

Instead of answering George turned to Harry and Lucius, "Thank you, for the silencing charm, but that did not keep your infernal headboard from vibrating my entire room. I get that you want to have wild sex, but think of other peoples sleep." George said in a very serious tone, gathering pretty much everyones attention. George ended it was a throaty laugh though and everyone else let out a laugh, even Molly chuckled just a little bit before scolding Harry and Lucius.

Harry was beet red and Lucius rested his hand softly on Harry's back with a small smile, apparantly he was unable to get embarrassed.

"Daddy and papa had... sex?" James asked quietly. The toddler had a brief understanding of the word but didn't exactly know, all he really had been told was that it was how babies were made, which of course led to the next question of, "does that mean I get a little brother?" With cutely tweaked eyebrows and a questioning look.

"Merling George, was this really the best time?" Harry asked but George was almost doubled over with laughter, looks like Harry had quite the task of explaining to James that no, he was not getting a little brother.

 **Alright, so I ended it on a very light note but seriously I want to know if the sex scene was alright or if it was too cliche or if it was too rushed. Thanks.**


End file.
